


My Miraculous Academia

by crazypyp



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, I also added more to his character than perv, Kuroiro has a big ol' crush, M/M, Multi, also mineta does exist but he isn't very very pervy, but I promise they are all fleshed out & all get a good amount of screentime, i ranked him down to kaminari perv levels, so sorry for all of the tags, there's a good amount of background relationships, there's so many characters & tags & oml, updates are gonna be random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazypyp/pseuds/crazypyp
Summary: Izuku Midoriya receives a present from his step dad. A miraculous. With it, he & his classmate Ochako Uraraka must fight against a villain, hurting people in their city while going to school & keeping their identities a secret.
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Asui Tsuyu, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Hagakure Tooru/Ojiro Mashirao, Jirou Kyouka & Kouda Kouji, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki/Yaoyorozu Momo, Komori Kinoko/Kuroiro Shihai, Kouda Kouji/Shouji Mezou/Tokoyami Fumikage, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Origins Part I

Izuku Midoriya had always wanted to be a hero. Any type of superhero. That was his dream. Unfortunately, he did not have any abilities, like the rest of the world. Due to this, he could never fulfill his dream. Though, he could always pretend. Which he did. 

As a kid, he’d play superheroes with his friends in kindergarten, even managing to make a new friend out of it. Katsuki Bakugou. Though, Midoriya only ever called him Kacchan & in return, he was nicknamed Deku. Throughout the years, they’d been by one another’s side. Walking to school together, hanging out after, & studying together for their school’d entrance exams. 

They both managed to get into U.A. High. A top school for only the smartest & most gifted kids. With a 0.2% acceptance rate, it was a miracle that they both made it. 

Today, it was finally Izuku’s first day of school & he began rushing like a madman to get ready. Even though he still had plenty of time. Rushing out of his room in his new uniform, he greeted his mom in the kitchen. 

His mother, Inko, yelped as her son barged in, school bag in hand. 

“Hi mom!” he greeted, grabbing just a hard boiled egg instead of his normally, very filling breakfast.

“Aren’t you going to sit down & eat?” Inko asked, setting some cups on the table. 

Izuku shook his head. “Don’t have time for breakfast today, I gotta meet up with Kaachan before we head to school!” he said. He rushed down the hall to say bye to his step father, Toshinori & turned the other way to leave. Though, before he could, he was grabbed by the arm by said step dad.

“In a rush, aren’t we?” he asked his step son. 

Izuku nodded. “Yup! Big day today!” he replied, smiling. 

“Mind if we talk beforehand? I have something important I need to discuss with you.”

Izuku thought about it for a moment, then nodded. He still had an hour until school. Knowing Katsuki, he’s already shut off his alarm for the fourth time while his mother berates him for being late. “Sure pop!”

The two stepped into Toshinori & Inko’s room. Izuku sat down beside his dad, awaiting for a talk about how proud he was about him & blah blah blah.

“Young Midoriya,” Toshinori began. “I just wanna say that I’m proud of you,” he said. 

Just as Izuku expected. A speech. After a while of Toshinori talking all about how proud he was of Izuku & all of that stuff, he finally finished off by handing Izuku a box. 

“This is a present. As a thank you for being my son & a congratulations for making it to high school.”

Izuku stared at the box with wide eyes, grinning. “Whoa Pop, you didn’t have to give me a gift just for growing up!”

“Well, not exactly. It’s a family heirloom that’s been passed down for generations,” he explained.

Izuku nodded, getting up to hug his step dad. “Thanks Pop!” he said, looking at the time on his phone. Under it was a message from Katsuki.

**_Kacchan_ **

**_Oi, Deku, the hell are you?_ **

“O-oh shoot! I have to go now!” Izuku exclaimed, lifting his backpack & running out of the room. “Thanks for the present! I’ll be home by dinner!” he waved.

As his son left, Toshinori sighed, going up to a box under his bed. He opened it up revealing many other jewels. In the center of the box, was a Yin & Yang symbol. Two jewels had been taken out of that spot. On the side, two more jewels were removed as well. A blue one & a purple one. 

Holding a box in his hand, Toshinori mumbled to himself. “Now I just gotta find the other one.”

* * *

“Sir, are you sure about this?” a raspy voice asked.

A deeper voice replied. “Yes, I’m positive about this. In order for us to reach this goal of ours, we must find someone to help make our statement on this city.”

The lanky boy smirked. “Then I suppose I should call upon them, yes?” 

The other man nodded. “You should.”

The raspy boy snapped his fingers, calling upon the name of a creature. 

**_“Nooroo, I need you-”_ **

* * *

Toshinori had decided to walk to the other side of town, looking for a person who can take care of his other jewel. He decided a dire situation would be the best. Even if it was a bit scary, it would help him choose. He predicted most people would not help unless they see someone else helping first. But, the one to step up would be his pick. 

In the middle of an open walkway, he collapsed, faking a situation in which he fainted, awaiting for someone to help. As expected, no one came to his aid. Except for one. 

“Sir, are you okay?” a girl asked. She crouched down to help Toshinori up, lifting him from the ground. She was short, short brown hair, brown eyes, & a school uniform.

Toshinori got up, rubbing his head & looking at the brunette that helped him.

“Thank you,” he said. “I was afraid no one would help me.”

“No problem sir! You don’t need anything like a doctor, do you?”

He shook his head. “No, no. I’ll be fine,” he reassured. “Thank you.”

“Alright then! If you do feel like you need anything, don’t be afraid to go to a place inside & ask for help!”

“Understood,” he said. “Say, what is your name?” 

The girl turned around, a little flap in her bag open. Toshinori took this as an opportunity to place the small box inside of her bag. It seemed like a dumb choice, but he recognized the uniform. It’s the same as Izuku’s, but with a skirt instead. They’d most likely get along, & he was sure it would work out.

* * *

“There ya are you idiot!” Katsuki yelled, waving Izuku over. 

Izuku hurriedly ran over to his friend, stopping & doubling over to catch his breath. 

“What took ya so long Deku? I was woken up early for this crap & _you’re_ the one who’s late?” the blonde boy asked.

“Sorry!” Izuku apologized. “Just had to do something beforehand!”

“Whatever broccoli boy, just don’t make me wake up early for this again-” Katsuki said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

The two first years made their way to their new school. Izuku being more giddy than Katsuki. 

Even though he didn’t look like it, Katsuki was actually very excited. Probably even more than his friend was. He just wasn’t dumb enough to grin all of the time like an idiot in public.

Finally, the two had reached their school’s entrance. It was more crowded than the boy’s had expected, but it wasn’t bad at all! For Bakugou, that’s just more people to show off to. For Midoriya, it was more people to meet. 

“Hey Green hair,” Kacchan said. 

“Hm?”

“We’re class 1-A, right.”

The other boy nodded. “Mhm! 1-A!”

“Gotcha.”

Speaking of one, the green haired boy had forgotten to use the bathroom before he left. Damn it. He was such an idiot. 

“I gotta go to the bathroom, I’ll meet you back in class though!” he said, waving to the boy.

Katsuki rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

When Midoriya entered, the bathroom was empty aside from him. That at least made things less awkward. After finishing his business & washing his hands, The thought of what exactly this heirloom he was given could be sprung into his mind. Midoriya thought it was the best time now to open his box. The first bell hadn’t even rung yet. 

Taking out the box in his left pocket, he slowly opened it, looking closely at it with a goofy grin. 

As soon as he opened it, a bright green ball of light had circled around him, flashing around before finally emerging in a new form. The form of a black cat. 

The teenager’s pupils shrunk, unable to fully grasp the situation. He couldn’t even tell if he was screaming or not. If he was, it was probably at a really high pitch because he couldn’t hear it. But his mouth was open as if he was yelling at the top of his lungs. 

The floating black cat yawned, looking up at the boy. “Boy, a few thousand years really cramps your back, doesn’t it?” it said. 

Izuku was still screaming silently, trying to process the situation. Finally, he had managed to calm down a bit to the point that he was actually able to say something.

“Why are you a cat?!” he screamed.

“Well, that’s a new one. Usually, it’s **_‘what are you?’_ ** or **_‘Am I dreaming?’_ ** or, my favorite, throwing the box across the room & trying to kill me like I’m a spider.”

“Well fine! What are you?!”

“A kwami, nice to meetcha. Call me Plagg,” the creature greeted.

Well, that didn’t help at all! The hell is a Kwami? Why is it Plagg? What’s going on?

“Lemme give you a rundown of this whole thing,” Plagg said, flying over to Izuku. “In that box is a ring. It gives whoever wears it powers. I am the source of that power. All you gotta say is ‘claws out’ & then you become a superhero & save the world & yada yada yada.”

“A superhero? Like flies through the sky & lifts buildings, kind of hero?” 

“Well, yes & no. A superhero that saves people, but I can’t make you fly or super strong. I _can_ give you the power to destroy anything that you touch with Cataclysm!”

“I do what?”

“Well, only once. After that, you get five minutes, then you transform back into a normal person until I get my energy back,” Plagg explained. 

“That sounds...kinda scary…& a lot too! I mean, if you’re some kind of super powered creature that destroys, does that mean that there are others like you?” He began going off into a tangent of nonsense, saying his thoughts aloud. “If there are, how many? & also, what can these others do. You came from a box my step dad gave me & he also gave me another one to give to someone. Does that mean he knows about you & your existence? Does my mom know too? I mean, she should if they’re married, but why would none of them tell me about any of this & just wait for things to play out like this? I mean, he could’ve told me not now on my first day. & if I’m a hero, does that mean there’s a villain? If so, how can I stop them? I’m just a kid after all &-”

“WOULD YOU SHUT IT?!” The kwami yelled. “Oh my god, you are insufferable when you think, you know that?!”

“S-sorry!” he apologized. He really didn’t want to anger a random creature who just said that its power was destroying things with a single touch. 

Just then, the first bell rang. Midoriya’s first class. Wow. 

“Uh, how do I...hide you?” he asked, placing the silver ring on his finger.

  
  


“I dunno. Is there anywhere I can hide where someone else can’t find me?” he asked.

“Uhh, my bag works!” he exclaimed, opening the smallest pocket to allow the creature inside. 

“This’ll have to do-” he said, flying in. 

Izuku put the bag on him & walked out of the bathroom, heading over to his first class.

Walking in, he heard two people yelling. One of them sounded oddly familiar. 

“Oi, would you shut up?”

Kacchan. Of course. 

“Well, how about you stop disrespecting these chairs that so many geniuses have sat on!” another boy said. The boy yelling at Kaachan was tall, blue hair, glasses, & the same uniform as everyone else. White shirt, green pants, gray coat, & red tie.

“Speaking of sitting, did you ever sit on a stick cause I think it’s been shoved so far up your ass that it’s tickling your brain,” Katsuki smirked wanting to rile up the teen. 

“I’ll have you know that no sticks were shoved up anywhere from my days as a child,” he stated, trying to be formal about it. It was clear that the comment did upset him though.

“Really? What about today?”

“No, not today either!”

Before things could escalate more, a voice interrupted the squabble. 

“Maybe we should not fight on the first day,” the person suggested. It was a girl. Short brown hair, brown eyes, petite, & in the same uniform. 

“I second that, I think it would be better for all of us. We wouldn’t want detention, right?” Midoriya agreed.

Katsuki grumbled something to himself. “Fine…sorry…” he said. 

The taller boy cleared his throat. “Perhaps I should reintroduce myself. I am Tenya Iida & I apologize for being too stern on you,” he said.

“Katsuki Bakugou,” Bakugou replied. 

Tenya turned to the other two. That being Midoriya & the girl. “What by chance are your names?” he asked. 

“Izuku Midoriya,” Izuku answered. 

“I’m Ochako Uraraka, nice to meet you!” she smiled. “Oh, hey, can you believe it? This school is really something, huh? The uniforms are pretty snazzy too, huh?”

Izuku nodded. “Yeah, totally! I’m really excited to be here!”

The two of them talked for a bit before a tall man entered the classroom, rolled up in a sleeping bag. 

“Everyone shut up & take your seats,” he said as he got out of the sleeping bag & dragged it across the room to the teacher’s desk. The man had tired dark gray eyes, long, black hair, & a bit of stubble. “My name is Mr. Aizawa, your homeroom teacher. Just to be clear, I expect the best from each of you & little effort is not welcomed. If your only goal is to make friends rather than learn, I suggest you leave now.”

The students had all sat down, staring at their teacher. He woke up on the wrong side of bed, that’s for sure.

After class, all of the students were pretty much exhausted.

“Man, this homework’s probably gonna take six hours to do!” one of the students said. The boy was average height, yellow eyes, & messy, bright yellow hair & a black streak in it. 

Another student agreed. “I know right, impossible stuff!” This boy had spiky red hair & red eyes.

“Did ya honestly expect that the top school in the country would expect less from us?” Katsuki asked, interjecting into the conversation.

While those three boys were talking, Izuku decided to chat with Teya & Ochako. 

“So, what’d you two think of the first day so far?” he asked, walking alongside them down the halls. 

“I thought it was going pretty well! I’m just hoping I’m able to finish the homework. We still have more classes that may assign the same,” Uraraka responded.

“I’m not too sure about that,” Iida replied. “The most strictest teacher in this establishment is Mr. Aizawa. So, I presume our homework in our other classes will be far less than in the class we just had!”

“Wow, you must’ve done your research on this school, huh?” Midoriya asked. 

Iida nodded. “Indeed I did! I believe that it is important for every student to know who their teachers are so they can form a plan on how to handle them if they turn out to be difficult!”

Listening to the boy ramble was interesting. He seemed to know his stuff. A really smart kid. No wonder he got in. 

Izuku suddenly felt a shaking in his bag, followed by an audible rumble coming from it. That must’ve been Plagg. He didn’t know kwamis would get hungry. He’d have to make a note of that. 

“Whoa, someone’s hungry,” Ochako commented, having heard the rumble.

Izuku nodded. “Y-yeah, I kinda skipped on breakfast.” though that was true, _he_ wasn’t the hungry one.

“Not to worry!” Tenya assured. “Lucky for you, I always bring snacks around in my bag!” 

“Oh wow Iida! You’re really prepared!” Ochako commented. 

“Of course! I know not everyone in the school would eat the recommended amount for breakfast, so I brought food for any of my classmates who wanted some!” he said, reaching into a pocket in his bag & pulling out a granola bar & some bottled water. He handed the two items to Midoriya. 

“Thanks Tenya!” Midoriya said. 

While the three of them were talking, Ochako’s phone rang. The girl looked at the contact on her phone. “Oh, it’s my dad! Sorry, I gotta take this!” she said, running into the nearest room she could find that was private. That being a storage closet. 

She answered the phone. “Hi dad!” she said, slipping her bag off to pull out some sort of light source in the dark closet. She remembered she had a mini flashlight keychain somewhere in there…

What she pulled out instead, was something unfamiliar. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she could see the object more clearly; a small box. That’s weird. When did she put it in her bag. Actually, when did she ever even **_have_ ** something like this. She can’t afford any sort of jewelry. Well, except for the cheap earrings she has on now. Unless it wasn’t a jewelry box? But that’d be weird because what else could it be? The box was too small to be a shoe box. & too fancy to be any other type of box.

Curiously, she opened up the box. Her pupils shrunk seeing what came out. A red flash of light spun around the girl, eventually forming into a ladybug-like creature. She let out a small yell as she saw the floating thing. She immediately hung up the phone, going over to inspect the creature. It was cute. “Hello?” she asked. She didn’t expect herself to be so calm, but the bug thing seemed harmless. It was so small too. 

The creature looked up at Uraraka & smiled. “Hello there! I’m Tikki, your kwami!” it explained. 

“Oh, uh. Ochako Uraraka,” she introduced. “Wait, what’s a kwami?” she asked. 

“Oh! It's a magical creature that lives inside of these earrings in that box!” Tikki pointed to it.

“Magical creature?!” 

Tikki nodded. “Yes! I grant you the ability of a hero! You can restore any evil or damage brought to anything with your power! As long as you say the activation phrase!”

“What’s that?” the girl asked.

“The activation phrase is ‘Spots on!’”

“Wait, why do I have it though? I don’t remember ever getting a thing like this,” she questioned. 

“You were chosen by a guardian of the miracle box!”

“I was...chosen? How? When?”

Tikki shrugged. “I was inside that box, so unfortunately, I don’t know as I didn’t see. But, I can say that I’m sure that the guardian made the right choice!”

“So as a hero...I stop villains?”

“Mhm!”

“How do I know who’s a villain?” she asked. 

“You’ll just know.”

“But how?”

Tikki sighed. “Ochako, what does a villain do?”

“Evil.”

“Exactly.”

Ochako nodded, finally getting it. “Ohhhh I understand!”

“You need to keep the miraculous on for my powers to be activated. It’s best you put them on now in case of emergency.”

Urakara complied, taking the earrings out of the box & replacing them with her old, cheap ones. This was all so weird to her. She wasn’t even old enough to drive yet, let alone shoulder the weight of saving the world! What if the villain she is faced against is dangerous? It could kill her!

“Are you sure about all of this?” she asked, twirling the ends of her hair.

Tikki nodded. “I’m sure! & if I’m here, that means the black cat miraculous has also been given out! Meaning, you won’t be fighting alone!”

Ochako sighed. That’s a relief. She thought she’d be doing this stuff all by herself.

Thinking to herself, she put her stuff away in her back. “You can hide in my school coat, Tikki. I gotta head to class shortly,” she said, getting up. 

Tikki nodded, floating in the pocket of Uraraka’s jacket. 

After fixing herself, Uraraka left the storage closet, only to be faced with some sort of argument happening in the middle of the school’s halls.

Hopping around to try & get a better view, Uraraka asked one of the people that she recognized from her class. A short boy with raven black hair, very pale skin, red eyes, & a choker. 

“Uh, Tokoyami, right?” she tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

The boy turned around to look at the girl. “Yes?” he asked. 

“What’s going on over there?” she asked, pointing to the fight. 

“A student from another class broke our classmate, Kaminari’s phone & won’t apologize for it. A silly argument really. It should’ve never even been a fight,” Tokoyami explained.

Uraraka frowned. “Oh wow, that’s really gotta suck for Kaminari.” Phones were so expensive. Especially the model the yellow haired boy seemed to have.

“Y’know what, forget this! I’m outta here!” Kaminari snapped, deciding to push through the crowd. His broken phone was gripped tightly in his hand. 

“Do you think we should go after him?” she asked. 

“It’s up to you,” the boy responded. “Personally, I do not see the point. He cannot do much. After all, he's only human. Just like the rest of us.”

Kaminari grumbled, angrily to himself, catching the attention of a certain person. 

“Ah, what despair lies within one person. He must be really angry, huh...No matter. Soon, that anger will soon become my happiness. The villain grabbed a nearby butterfly within his hands, turning it into a dark purple color. “Fly little butterfly, go & make a new face of villainy!” he commanded.

The butterfly made its way to Kaminari, touching its phone & going inside, contaminating it with its evil. A dark purple mark surrounded his eyes, the surrounding of his eyes turning a reddish purple color. A voice came in his head. As if someone was talking with him directly.

“Chargebolt, I am Shigaraki. I grant you the power to turn that broken phone into a weapon! Use that weapon to bring me the black cat & ladybug miraculouses! That’s my wish in exchange for revenge!” he shouted. 

Kaminari smirked. “I accept!” he snarled, clenching the broken phone in his hand.

“He seems quite down,” Tokoyami commented, looking at the boy in pity. “He’s just standing there…”

“Hm, I’m gonna go talk to him,” Uraraka said, walking up to the boy. 

Squinting his eyes, Tokoyami got a closer look at his male classmate. His eyes widened & his pupils shrunk, running up to stop Ochako. “Uraraka, wait!” he said.

Just then, a dark purple matter surrounded Denki’s entire body Kaminari’s outfit changed from his school uniform, into a plain white tee, black pants, a black jacket, as well as some blue glasses. His phone had instead gone to his hand as a sort of energy producer in the color white. The black streak in his hair had formed into the shape of a lightning bolt & little surges of lightning emerged from his hands & feet. 

Uraraka stopped dead in her tracks, Tokoyami catching up to her. 

“K-kaminari?” she asked, stepping back slightly. 

“I’m not Kaminari anymore!” he yelled, turning around to show his eyes. A bright yellow color with lightning surges coming out of them. “I am Chargebolt! & you two are in my way!” he clenched his fists, allowing a strong surge of yellow energy to escape from his hands. Aiming at Ochako.

The girl was pushed out of the way by Tokoyami, causing him to be hit & knocked out. Now, he was covered completely in yellow electricity, unable to move & now a very pale color. His chest didn’t appear to be moving. It was hard for her to tell if he was even breathing at all. 

“What did...what did you…”

“Oh, with him? I used his life force to charge my power! The human body carries electricity. So, I used his electricity to help me get stronger. He’s not dead if that’s what you’re worried about. But he’s barely alive…”

He clenched his fist again, powering up his hand with even more lightning. He aimed it at Ochako. Ochako yelled, running to the side & dodging the attack. 

If students didn’t hear the first attack, they definitely heard this one. A couple of students began scattering, filling the hallways with panic as they tried to process what was happening. 

So this is what Tikki meant when she said a villain would arrive. If she was meant to save people, this would be her chance! But she can’t just leave her classmate on the floor like that. But he was aiming for her next. Chargebolt wouldn’t kill him if he left, right? He’s too weak to give him any form of power. & if she tries saving him without any abilities, she may as well be done for! She had to get out of here!

Uraraka began running, trying to find the storage closet she hid in earlier to transform. She hurried to open it, slamming the door behind her. She opened her pocket, letting Tikki fly out. 

“What am I supposed to do?!” she asked the kwami. 

“You need to go out there & break whatever his power is coming from!” Tikki instructed. “I won’t be much help when you transform, so you need to remember this stuff & rely on your hero partner.”

“Okay, so break the weapon & then everything will return to normal. Got it!”

“Oh! & one other thing! You need to-”

“Spots on!” Ochako yelled before Tikki could finish her sentence. 

“Wait! I wasn’t finished!” she began being pulled into the earrings. 

The only thing she could do now was hope that Ochako could figure it out on her own.

* * *

While in the library, Izuku & Tenya decided to sit with Katsuki & the red haired boy from earlier. 

“Uh Midoriya, are you sure that this is a good idea to sit next to...him?” Iida asked. 

Midoriya nodded. “Totally! Kaachan may look kinda intimidating, but he’s actually really nice once you get to know him!”

Iida couldn’t understand how someone who seemed as nice as Midoriya could hang out with someone as **_vulgar_ ** as Bakugou & stay nice for so long. 

The two sat down & were greeted by the blonde haired boy. “Hey nerds,” he said, playing with the corners of the pages in his book. 

The other boy beside him was talking about their previous class & how he felt pretty confident in the lesson. 

“Hey, weren’t you two with another guy earlier?” Iida asked, interrupting the conversation.

“You mean Denki?” Katsuki asked. 

“I think that was his name.”

“Some idiot named Monoma bumped into him while walking here & they got into an argument with him after the guy broke Kaminari’s phone,” the red haired explained. “We didn’t stick around to see it play out.

“Oh jeez, that must suck for him,” Midoriya commented. 

“Yeah, especially since he got the new phone as a present for getting into the school. He was pretty pissed when it broke.”

Just then, a loud yell could be heard. 

**_“WHERE THE HELL IS MONOMA?!”_ **

They yelled. The source of the screaming zapped through, breaking a window in the library. All of the students ducked for cover. 

“What the fuck? What is that?!” Katsuki asked. 

“Language!” Iida replied. 

“Hey, I’ll curse if I damn please! Especially if shit like this is happening!”

The person walked in, revealing it to be Chargebolt. 

“Wait, is that Denki?!” Midoriya asked.

The other three boys covered his mouth. 

“I know you’re in here Monoma! Come out! Every other room was empty but here!”

Midoriya looked around. This must be what Plagg told him would happen. He needed to fix things! But how? He was surrounded by people & last he checked, superheroes aren’t supposed to reveal their identities! He couldn’t just transform now! He needed someone he trusted to help him. 

“Kacchan,” he whispered. 

“What?” Bakugou whispered back. 

“I need your help with something, but first, I need to get outta here!”

“Are you being serious right now, Deku?” he asked. “This isn’t the time to play pretend heroes! This is something you can’t deal with & I ain’t letting my friend die doin’ this shit!” he began whispering louder. Closer to a yell. 

Deku stayed silent. Okay, so he can’t count on Kacchan this time. That’s alright. He’d have to figure a way to escape on his own. 

Another crash from the window was heard. This time, Midoriya felt relieved when he saw the person. 

The heroine had short brown hair, light skin, & brown eyes. Her costume had a black mask around her eyes & red earrings with five black spots on each one. She was wearing a red one piece outfit that had black shoulder armor black gloves, & black boots. There were two black bracelets on her arm & a belt along with her suit being covered in black polka dots. She looked just like a superhero. 

Chargebolt ignored the crowd to look at the new challenger. Before he could even say a thing, his face came into physical contact with the girl’s fist. 

“Everyone! Evacuate the library now!” she warned, trying to hold the villain in place. 

Using that moment as an opportunity, Midoriya dashed out of the library, the other three following him. Great, he can’t transform with people following him. He needed an excuse.

“I’m gonna go get help! You three just head to safety!” he yelled at them. 

The three boys stopped. Tenya shook his head. “Midoriya, you can’t just run off alone! You could be hurt in the process!” he warned. 

“Trust me, I know what I’m doing! You three just hide somewhere safe!” 

Before Iida could protest any more, Bakugou grabbed his shoulder & pulled him away. “C’mon, we don’t have time to argue!” he said. 

“B-but Midoriya, isn’t he your friend?” he asked. 

“If Deku wants to play hero, I can’t stop him. But I swear if you fucking die on me, I’ll kill you Izuku!” he yelled, directing his last comment at his friend. 

Midoriya nodded, running over to find some place to transform. He opened his bag & allowed the black kwami to fly out. 

“That superhero girl is supposed to help me, right?” he asked. 

Plagg nodded. “Yep! That’s the owner of the Ladybug miraculous! No time to waste, you gotta transform now!” 

“Right! Plagg, claws out!” he yelled.

Plagg flew into his silver ring, turning the color to black. A green paw silhouette was in the center of it. His green hair became a darker green color & black cat ears emerged from his head. His green belt formed a tail & he wore a black eye mask. His eyes became those of a cat; green with slit pupils. A silver mask was wrapped around his neck & finally, he wore black boots alone with his black outfit. 

“Whoa! This is awesome!” he exclaimed, looking at himself. “Plagg, are you seeing this?” he asked. No response. Huh, so Plagg can’t talk to him in this form then. Interesting. Looks like he’s left to his own devices now. He hurried up, making his way back to the library.

* * *

Uraraka whacked Chargebolt in the face with her yoyos emerging from the bracelets on her wrists. The villain stepped back, clenching his fists. “Enough of this kiddie play!” he yelled, exerting yellow sparks from his hand.

His power was a lot more powerful than when Ochako last faced him. That must mean he…

She didn’t want to think about what happened to the others. She should only focus on returning things to normal. She didn’t know how long she could hold him off alone. Wasn’t she supposed to have some sort of help coming?!

He aimed at Uraraka, blasting the bolt at her. Just then, Midoriya ran into the scene. His silver staff whacked the sparks away from her, hitting a table instead.

Uraraka looked up to see the black cat hero arrive to her safety. “Thanks partner!” she said, giving him a thumbs up. 

Midoriya smiled at her. “Oh, uh...no problem!” he said trying to get back into a serious mode. 

A purple butterfly shape appeared around Chargebolt’s eyes. “Those two carry the miraculous I need!” Shigaraki yelled. “Grab his ring & her earrings, now!”

Chargebolt nodded. “I’m gonna need you two to hand over those pretty gems on you. Shigaraki needs them.” He gathered another surge of electricity from his hand.

“Shigaraki must be the person in charge of this,” Deku said aloud. “If we can just find out how to defeat this guy…”

“I think I know,” Uraraka said. 

Chargebolt blasted his electricity in between the two of them. Luckily, the heroes dodged the blast. 

“What’s the plan?” he asked her. 

“We need to destroy the source of his power!” she yelled, running over to the other hero. “I don’t know what it could be though.”

Midoriya looked over at the boy. His energy was coming from that strange pod on his hand. “I think I know where to aim it,” he said, pointing at the object Chargebolt had. 

Uraraka looked at it. That must be what his phone became when he was evilized. She nodded. “I don’t know how to activate my powers yet, but I can tie him up with my yoyos! Now, if we can just find a way to destroy that object…”

_Cataclysm. That’s what the thing was called, right?_

“I think I have it!” he exclaimed. “I have this power that can destroy the thing I touch. It might be dangerous though. I don’t know how much it can destroy. But after that, I have a limited amount of time before I transform back.” 

Ochako nodded. “Alright then! I’ll be the distraction!” She trusted the hero will help things go right. This actually seemed like an easy win for them!

She summoned her two yoyos from her wrists, allowing them to wrap around the villain. Chargebolt began to struggle, trying to wiggle his way out of the yoyos. It didn’t work. 

Midoriya charged at the villain, grabbing the villainized object. “Cataclysm!” he yelled. A black charge of energy manifested from his wring, covering the object in some sort of rust, destroying it. A dark purple butterfly flew out of the broken item, flying outside of a window soon after.

A dark purple matter covered Chargebolt, returning him back to his civilian form. He put a hand to his head, rubbing it in pain, grumbling to himself. “Ohhh, my head….” he groaned. He looked around the place. He was in the library. When did he get here. He looked at his state. He was tied up by some random lady in spandex & next to him was some weird cat guy grabbing his hand. 

“What’s happening?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Before any of them could answer, a blinking sound was heard from his ring. Midoriya looked at it. “Oh shoot,” he said. That blinking must mean he’s running out of time before he transforms. Good to know. “I’m about to transform back, I’ll have to get going!”

Uraraka nodded. “I’ll handle it from here!” she volunteered. 

“Thanks partner!” he said. 

“Actually it’s…” she took a few seconds to think about it. “Tentochu!” she said.

“Kuro Neko!” the hero replied, waving goodbye at the two. 

Kuro Neko rushed out of the library just in time. The hallways were empty, A bright green light surrounded him as he returned to his normal look. He slumped down against the wall, catching his breath as Plagg flew out of his ring. “Dang, this hero stuff is tiring...I feel exhausted,” he panted. 

“Eh, you’ll get used to it,” he said. “More importantly, you need to be prepared…” he said. 

“Prepared for what?” Midoriya asked. 

“The superhero girl didn’t capture the akuma. If that guy gets mad again, he’ll go right back to blasting stuff!” Plagg explained.

“Wait, so she needed to capture it too?” So it wasn’t that simple.

Plagg nodded. “Her power isn’t just yoyo stuff! She can fix things! You destroy, she fixes. That’s how the balance works!”

“I gotta warn her!” he said, lifting himself up on his feet. His kwami flew in front of him. “Whoa, whoa, whoa there kid! You can’t do that!” 

“Why not?” Izuku asked. 

“Because freckles, neither you or me know about her identity for one. & two, we **_can’t_ ** know about who she is! If you do, you gotta give up your miraculous for your own safety. So you can say bye-bye to being a hero!”

Though it was tiring, this was Izuku’s dream to be a hero. & now, his wish came true. He had to keep his powers. 

“Her kwami will tell her later about all of this,” Plagg reassured. “Trust me. She can handle it.”

Izuku nodded. “Alright Plagg, I trust you on this.”


	2. Origins Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the first chapter focusing on the aftermath of Chargebolt & where the akuma is now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna be a bit shorter than last chapter, but it's to wrap up the previous part & trust me, I'll have more chapters that are longer shortly! I won't update ever day, I dunno if I can physically do that, but I'll try updating on weekends & stuff like that!

The day was difficult. Though Kaminari did not get expelled, he was given detention. Tentochu managed to explain the situation to the principal & saved him from any harsher punishment. He had to be stuck in a room along with Monoma, forcing them to make up. They both begrudgingly did, but it’s not like any other bonds were made. 

When he returned to class the next day, Denki was very apologetic. Especially to Tokoyami; the classmate that he had severely injured. He was so thankful when the raven haired boy forgave him for his actions. 

“Not to worry Kaminari, you were merely consumed by the corrupting darkness. It wasn’t your fault.” Tokoyami was still dizzy though, having major headaches & had even almost fainted as well. 

While talking in a group with others, one student asked him. “Uh Kaminari, do you remember what happened to you?” he asked. The boy asking was an average height. Blonde hair styled in a neat way, but slightly spiky & black eyes. 

Kaminari shook his head. “I’m sorry, I don’t. I just remember getting mad & then everything went black. Then I saw these two randos in spandex & then that’s it. 

“Whoa, weird.” Katsuki said. 

“Well, we should not focus on that. It’s probably just a one time incident that will never happen again.,” Tenya ensured. 

“How can we be sure though?” Kaminari asked. “I mean, I was the one who started zapping people & I didn’t even know how I did it! What if I do this stuff again?” 

“You won't, I can promise you that,” He reassured. 

“But how do you know?”

Everyone stayed silent, probably all thinking to themselves. 

Uraraka tapped her fingers on her desk. Denki was on to something in some scary way. She never captured the akuma. If he felt any negative energy again, he’d go back to hurting everyone again. Why didn’t she wait until Tikki finished before transforming again? The only thing she could do now was wait until Kaminari got mad again. But by that time, people would get hurt! She groaned, putting her head on her desk, trying to get rid of all of those negative thoughts.

“I’m an idiot…” she said to herself. 

“Uh Uraraka?” a voice asked.

The girl lifted her head to see Midoriya putting a hand on her shoulder. “I know it's probably scary stuff you’re thinking about, but we have to stay positive! I’m sure that there’ll be heroes that will save us. That’s how Kaminari was saved, right?”

Ochako nodded. “Yeah, she said. “Thanks for the speech,Deku!” She was glad someone was staying positive. But if he knew how this is all her fault, he probably wouldn’t be talking to her right now. No one would actually. 

“Oh, no problem! I just don’t want you feeling gloomy!” the green haired boy replied.

The bell rang, indicating class would start & everyone took their seats. Even though there was a lesson going on, no one could actually concentrate. They were all too focused on other things rather than the thing they were supposed to focus on. 

After class, everyone was dismissed. Except for Kaminari. He had to stay in & wait for Monoma so they could have after class lessons. They’d have to spend their freetime together like this for two weeks to prevent another incident like this from happening again. 

“You sure you wanna stay here?” the red haired boy asked, standing next to Bakugou. 

The boy nodded. “I’m sure Kirishima. You & Bakugou can head outta here. I can handle myself,” he said, leaning against his seat. 

The two head out of the classroom leaving just him & Mr. Aizawa present. Eventually, Neito Monoma arrived, sitting next to Denki. “How’s your phone?” he asked, smirking at the boy. 

Kaminari reached into his pocket, holding up a broken phone, even more damaged thanks to Kuro Neko’s Cataclysm. “You tell me, asshat,” he replied, clutching his broken phone. 

“Enough. Both of you,” Aizawa said. “The whole reason this situation happened was because you got into an argument. I don’t know exactly _how_ you did what you did Kaminari, but it all started because you two made things escalate.”

“I mean, if he did it once, he’d do it again, right?” Monoma asked, looking at the teen. 

Denki snapped. “YOU SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!” he yelled, slamming his hands on the desk. 

“ENOUGH-” Aizawa yelled, walking up to the two. “Monoma, I will not have you cause another attack on this school with your behaviour. Fix it.” 

Monoma nodded, crossing his arms to his chest. 

Kaminari was still fuming, unable to calm himself down. Monoma was an idiot. He wished he’d hit him first instead of his classmates. Just then, the dark purple butterfly from earlier had sensed the negativity within Kaminari, weaseling its way back into the classroom, slowly beginning to head towards him. 

As soon as the butterfly made contact with his damaged phone, reddish purple surrounded his eyes once more & a glowing, purple butterfly mask surrounded his eyes.

“Chargebolt, how about we try this again,” Shigraki said. “I’m generous enough to give you one more chance, so don’t fail me now.”

Without saying anything, Kaminari slowly got up. His judgement had been clouded & his worry of becoming evilized again didn’t matter anymore. He wasn’t in control anymore. Dark purple matter surrounded him, changing his uniform back into his villainous attire.

Monoma lifted his head from his desk, looking at the villain. Immediately, he got up, stepping away from his desk. This sudden movement alerted Mr. Aizawa who woke up from his nap. 

“Monoma!” he yelled, getting up. “Step out of the classroom & tell the other students & faculty to evacuate the school!” he instructed. He was powerless against someone like him, but his number one priority as a teacher was to protect the students, even if one of them wasn’t even in his class. 

Monoma nodded, somehow managing to avoid a hit from Chargebolt. The electric villain, glared at his teacher, preparing for an attack. “I seem to be low on energy,” he said. “Maybe you can make up for it.”

“Stand down now,” Aizawa instructed, grabbing the nearest object from his desk. He had grabbed a ruler. It wouldn’t do much, but it was something.

“Oooh a ruler. I’m _so_ scared!” Chargebolt laughed, letting out a large surge of energy & shooting it at Aizawa. 

Meanwhile, Iida, Uraraka, & Midoriya were hanging around the halls. They had tried to get rid of any bad thoughts they had about yesterday. Tenya suggested the talk as he was always one to suggest such things that would help someone feel better. As a friend to the two, he wanted to make sure they were okay. 

“Y’know, this is actually kinda nice talking with someone, huh?” Midoriya said, bending down to tie his shoe.

Iida nodded. “Yes, mental well being is essential for good health!” he exclaimed. 

Rapid footsteps could be heard going past the crowded hall. 

Uraraka’s eyes followed the noise, looking to see a blonde haired boy with blue eyes & light skin. He looked familiar. Wasn’t he? Oh no. Did that mean Kaminari? Her body tensed up at the thought. Her fear from earlier came back.

“H-hey, Uraraka, are you okay?” Midoriya asked, putting a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to ground her a bit. 

“I recognize the guy that just sped past us,” she shivered. 

“Who?” Iida asked, now becoming concerned. 

“He’s supposed to be in detention with Kaminari & Mr. Aizawa…” she explained. 

“Well, he certainly looked like he was in a hurry,” Tenya commented. His body also tensed up after understanding the implication. “W-wait...If he’s here & running, does that mean…”

“Kaminari was left with Mr. Aizawa! He could attack anyone once he finishes him off!” Midoriya deterred. 

“I’m gonna go get another teacher,” Izuku said. “You two go hide somewhere!” With that, he ran off in the direction Monoma came from. 

“Iida!” Uraraka said, turning to her friend. “I need you to help alert the rest of us about Kaminari,” she instructed. 

Iida nodded, thinking of how to do that. There was a fire alarm by the gym. It was all the way downstairs though. That meant he had to hurry! “Understood, stay safe!” he yelled before running off.

Ochako then found a place for her to hide before letting Tikki out. “This is all my fault!” she said, feeling ashamed of herself. 

“Uraraka, please don’t hate yourself for this! There’s no time for that! You need to capture the akuma & reverse everything!” 

“B-but I’m not sure if I can though!” she replied. 

“You can, trust me!” Tikki exclaimed. “You made a mistake! All of the owners I’ve had in the past have made mistakes just like this before! But they fixed it afterwards & everything got better! You can do the same!” she reassured.

Uraraka sniffed a little & nodded. She can do this! She _will_ do this! She’ll help Kuro Neko & fix everything!

“Alright then,” she said. “Tikki, spots on!” she yelled.

* * *

Kuro Neko ran up to the scene, running into Chargebolt. If he was here, that means he already knocked out Aizawa. 

“Come to stop me, kitty?” Chargebolt mocked. 

“That’s the plan!” Kuro Neko responded. That sounded a lot more heroic in his head. As he said that, he was blasted by Chargebolt. The villain took his electricity & with that, his energy, knocking him to the ground.

Tentochu rushed over to the scene. She slung one of her yoyos around Chargebolt’s arm, hoping to drag him over so she could capture the akuma. Unfortunately for her, Chargebolt had other plans. He grabbed onto the string of the yoyo & pulled it down, bringing tyrosine to the floor. Then, he sent a few sparks down the string, electrocuting Tentochu. Thankfully, it wasn’t enough to knock her out, but it did hurt like hell. 

“Sorry polkadots, but I’m not going away _that_ easy!” he smirked, dragging the yoyo again, slamming her into Kuro Neko. Both of them hit the wall with an audible thud. “Aw, what happened? You two put up a much better fight yesterday!” he teased, crouching down to their level.

“Their miraculouses, get them now!” Shigaraki said in his head. 

Chargebolt nodded, reaching his hand over to grab both of their miraculouses. “By the way, thanks for the gems. Shigaraki’s gonna love the favor. 

  
  


Kuro Neko stirred slightly. If he could just have enough strength to kick him back. He slowly lifted his leg, reeled it back, & kicked Chargebolt square in the face, pushing him back to the other side of the wall.

Tentochu groaned at the pain she was feeling, but managed to get herself up. The two heroes struggled, leaning against the wall for support. 

Tentochu turned to her partner. “What’s the plan?” she asked.

“Ngh...my kwami said...you have a way to fix this, right?” he asked. “With your power…?”

Tentochu nodded. “Yeah...it’s gonna be a object to help us, but it’s going to be random so I don’t know if-”

“We’ll figure it out…” Kuro Neko said. “I’ll use my power to get rid of his weapon. Before I do that, I can distract him until you have an idea.” with that, he began running at Chargebolt.

Tentochu nodded. Throwing both of her yoyos in the air, she yelled out, “Lucky charm!” A giant, red & black polkadot, rubber duck appeared before the two heroes. She looked at it confused. “I knew it wouldn't help. It’s useless!” she said. 

Kuro Neko turned around. When he did, he was caught off guard by a punch to face, making the hero dizzy & unable to think straight or even see properly. His senses were completely m

Chargebolt got up. His body began forming a large ball of electricity around him. “If you weren’t dead before, you’ll be dead now!” Flashing lights of yellow & small sparks flew out of him. **_“You better pray you have nine lives!”_ **

Tentochu had to think fast. She looked at her lucky charm. A rubber duck. That was her weapon. She looked at Chargebolt. He was a walking ball of electricity. Rubber duck. Electricity. Rubber. Electricity. 

**_That’s it!_ **

She ran up with the giant rubber duck & charged at Chargebolt, holding the object in front of her. “Shock this why don’t you!” she yelled, hitting him with the rubber duck. 

Chargebolt threw all of his might at the girl, but nothing happened. Clearly, he was doing something. “Hey, what gives?” he asked. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be smart?” Tentochu asked him. “Electricity & rubber create an open circuit! Your power is worthless against this big ol’ duck!” she pushed it towards him, slamming him to the ground. “Kuro Neko!” she yelled. “Now’s your chance!”

Kuro Neko shook his head. That was Tentochu. “Hm?” he asked, looking at her. 

“Use your cataclysm, hurry!”

Kuro Neko clenched his fist.”Right!” he yelled. “Cataclysm!” a black ball of destructive energy formed around him. He ran up & grabbed Chargebolt’s item, destroying it in an instant. A familiar dark purple butterfly flew out of it, circling around the classroom. Tentochu looked at it. She wasn’t gonna let it escape again. 

She slung her yoyo at it, capturing the akuma. With her yoyo back in her hand, she opened it up & released a glowing, white butterfly. The butterfly flew out of the classroom & out of a nearby window. 

* * *

The school had all evacuated outside of the building. All that they saw was that butterfly. 

“That little thing caused all of _that_?” Bakugou questioned. 

“Guess so…” Kirishima said.

* * *

Dark purple surrounded the villain once more, returning him to a student. He groaned, lifting himself up & rubbing his head. He looked around. There was a rubber duck on him, the superheroes, & he was in the classroom. He slapped his forehead in shame. “Oh…” he groaned. “Did I seriously do that again?!” he asked. 

“You don’t need to worry!” Kuro Neko reassured. “None of this was your fault, we promise.”

That seemed to ease his mind a little. He then looked back up, finally noticing the giant rubber duck on him & taking that into concern. “Uh, quick question...why is there a rubber duck on me?” he asked, poking the thing, letting out a loud squeak.

“Oh! Oops, I need to get rid of that now, huh?” Tentochu replied, grabbing the duck & throwing it in the air. Red, white, & pinks sparkles flew around the classroom, fixing its damages. It also flew around Mr. Aizawa & finally, Denki’s phone. 

News reporters & police, who were standing with some of the students outside of the school stared in awe, the camera people panning in on everything. The butterflies flew towards some of the students who were hurt by Chargebolt last time, fixing them up from any damage they may have suffered. 

Kaminari gasped. “My phone's fixed!” he said, holding it up. “Aw man, thanks for that!” he smiled, getting up. “Uh, sorry for attacking you guys, no hard feelings about it, right?” he asked. 

The two nodded. “Not at all,” Tentochu replied. 

“Not to interrupt this moment, but Kaminari, I’d like a word with you after class,” Mr, Aizawa said, getting up from behind the desk. 

Kaminari gulped & nodded. 

“Don’t worry, you aren’t gonna be expelled, but I’m not letting you off scott free either.”

A sigh of relief escaped the three teens' mouths. Then, the two heroes’ miraculouses began blinking.

“Looks like I gotta run!” Kuro Neko said. 

Tentochu nodded, holding her fist out in front of her. “Good job today Kuro Neko!” she said. 

Kuro Neko returned the fist bump. “You too Tentochu! I knew I could count on you!”

The heroine’s cheeks flushed at the compliment & she shook her head before running off to detransform. 

Kuro Neko did the same, running off in the opposite direction. He hid in a bush outside of the school, but away from anyone’s sight. Then, he got out of the bush & walked in the back of the crowd, pretending to be there the whole time.

Tentochu hid in the closet, & pretended to be hiding from Chargebolt in there until help arrived. 

School once more was let out early that day, allowing all of the students to go home. When Izuku got back, he was greeted by his worried & crying mother. 

“Izuku, my baby!” she cried. “I was so worried for you! When I saw your school on the news & didn’t see you walk out I thought something bad had happened!” 

Izuku hugged his mother back, tightly. “I’m fine mom, don’t worry! I was just in the back so the cameras couldn’t see me!” Huh, maybe his mom didn’t know about it. Does that mean his step father didn’t know either? It would be risky to ask now. He didn’t want to reveal his new identity by accident. Unless they were both playing pretend? But they wouldn’t be this worried if so. If they knew, they would’ve asked him by now. 

He didn’t want to take the chance & assume they knew. He’ll investigate his family later. For now, he was just glad his family & everyone were safe.


	3. Sugarman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting over stressed due to juggling both school & his working in his family's bakery, Rikido Satou gets akumatized turning into Sugarman.

Plagg sat down in Izuku's room, throwing his clothes around. 

"Hey!" Izuku commented. "I'd like my room to stay neat!" He snatched the collared shirt that Plagg was holding. He picked it up & hung it in his closet. 

"Say, don't you get bored wearing the same thing over & over again?" Plagg asked him. 

Midoriya shrugged. "Sometimes, but I kinda like the uniform! Besides, I've been wearing uniforms since kindergarten & I haven't complained in ten years."

"Well I guess that makes sense," P lagg said. "Plus, even if you  _ could _ choose what to wear, I think you'd be the laughing stock in your school."

"What? No I wouldn't!" Midoriya replied. 

Plagg stared at him. Then, he went to the boy's closet & held out a teen sized onesie of a turtle with a cutesy, & very cartoony face on the hood. "Exhibit A."

"That's my nightwear!" The teen defended.

"Doesn't change it from being ugly…" The kwami muttered.

Izuku huffed before putting the onesie back in his closet. His phone pinged from his night stand & he walked over to grab it. He looked at the message. 

**_Kacchan_ **

**_Dude where are you?_ **

Midoriya let out a yelp. "Shoot, I'm late!" He said, putting on his blue jacket & opening the door. 

"Wait, Midoriya! It's a saturday!" Plagg said, flying after him. 

"Yeah, but I promised to meet up with Kacchan & a few others from my class to hang out!" He said as he ran to the front door. 

Plagg quickly hid in the boy's hoodie as he heard footsteps approaching. 

"Hey kiddo," Toshinori said, carrying a cardboard box & setting it beside the front door. 

"Hey Pop," Izuku said. He looked down at the box. "What's that thing?" he asked. 

"It's a package for one of my clients," Yagi replied. "Where are you headed?" 

"Oh, me & a few people from my class are heading to the park to hang out. One of our classmates Satou owns a bakery right by it so we thought of hanging out there!" 

"Mind doing me a favor & bringing this box over there too?" he asked. "If it's not too much trouble of course."

Midoriya shook his head. "No, not at all!" He promptly picked up the box, holding it against his chest to balance the weight. 

He kicked at the front door. "Uh Pop, mind opening it for me?" he asked, indicating his struggle. 

His step father nodded, opening the door for him & waving goodbye.

Midoriya took the box over to the park where three other people were waiting: Kirishima, Bakugou, & Kaminari. 

"Hey! Midoriya, right?" Denki greeted. 

Izuku nodded. "Yup!"

"What's with the box?" Kirishima asked, poking it & trying to see what was inside without actually opening it.

"Some stuff I gotta bring to the postal office for my dad. I dunno what though," Midoriya replied. The box began to slip from his fingers, but he managed to catch it just in time.

"Look pretty heavy. You think you got it?" Katsuki asked. 

"Yeah! I'll go put it away now. You guys can go hang around without me. In like half an hour we can regroup at the bakery!" 

The three nodded. "Alright, see ya then!" Kirishima waved. 

* * *

"Wow Satou, that smells really good!" A girl commented. She was petite, short brown hair, dark gray eyes, & freckles

"Thanks Hagakure!" the taller boy replied. The boy had dark brown hair, light skin, brown eyes, & quite large lips. He was currently putting the finishing touches on a few cupcakes that had just cooled. 

"I'm sure the others are gonna love it!" the girl said. 

Satou rubbed the back of his neck. "Eh, I'm not too sure about that," he chuckled. He then got his piping bag & began frosting a very large cake, adding details to it with the shapes & molds on the tip.

"Wow, that's a lot of cake you're working on," Hagakure said. 

Satou nodded. "Well, yeah. I have an order of three cakes to be picked up later today along with six cupcakes, two sheet cakes, & I need to work on a new batch of eclairs. I haven't started them yet, but they're getting there.

"Sounds like a handful," a blonde boy commented. "You're being too hard on yourself. You gotta relax."

Hagakure nodded. "Yeah, what Mashirao said!"

Satou shook his head. "I can't. I'm the only one in the shop today & with school & stuff, I'm only really able to work on weekends. So for the weekends, I put in extra time to make up for the weekdays I'm not working."

"You sure you don't need a break? Ojiro asked. "You seemed kinda stressed."

Satou opened his mouth to speak, but before he could answer, a ping was heard. It was the pinning sound of A small bell ringing. "Hello, is anyone here?" A voice called.

Satou stopped what he was doing & put the piping equipment down. "I gotta go, you two stick around over here!" he said, rushing over to help the customer. 

"How may I help you ma'am?" he asked, looking at the woman. 

"I just wanted to know if the cakes I ordered last week are ready," she said. 

Satou nodded. "I'll get them for you!" he said. He ran over to the fridge & got three boxes of cakes, putting them on the counter in front of the woman. "Here you go!" he said.

"Also, I was wondering if I could put in another order for next week as well," the woman added after paying. 

"Uh, sure. What exactly is it?"

"I'd like three more cakes. One chocolate, one vanilla, & one zebra. Is that too much?"

Satou wasn't one to say no. It was difficult for him too. He knew it'd put him in a lot of stress, but he just couldn't refuse people. Especially if they were a customer.

"It's no trouble at all!" he said. 

The lady smiled. "Thank you! I'll pick it up by next week!" With that, she took her cakes & left the bakery. 

Satou groaned, cursing at himself before returning to the kitchen where his friends were. "Sorry about that, I had to take care of a customer," he apologized. 

"No worries," Mashirao said. 

Satou grabbed the baked goods he had finished & put them in the large refrigerator. Then, he went to another one containing ingredients & began to set them on the table. 

"You're baking another cake?" Hagakure asked. "But you've baked three already today!"

"Actually, four. Just finished it," Satou responded. 

The blonde boy crossed his arms. "That's  _ way _ too much. You'll get a burn out if you keep this up."

"Well I can't  _ not  _ work on it today," Rikido explained, grabbing the dry ingredients & pouring them in as he spoke. "

It's due next week, which  _ sounds  _ like a lot of time, but they're three cakes! & I have to get them done in a week. But with school & everything, weekdays are off & I can't work Friday nights because that's when we all have this studying group after school until nine. I also can't work in the morning on Saturday because I also have cakes to work that day & prepare for opening. & these cakes take a lot of time to make!" 

The whole time, the couple were watching Satou pour nearly half of the flour in a large bowl. 

"That's a lot of flour you got there," the boy commented. 

Satou looked down & yelped. He set the flour down & grabbed the bowl before pouring it out in the trash. "Great, I wasted ingredients & I have to start over!" he yelled as he grabbed another bowl to restart the process. 

* * *

"Ah, stress…"Shigaraki said to himself. "Such a powerful tool. It can lead to many emotions. The perfect time to take advantage of an opportunity!" He grabbed a butterfly, turning it purple. Then, he sent it off to fly away. "Fly my akuma. Evilize him!" he commanded, watching it fly away.

* * *

Back in the bakery, Satou grabbed the sugar bowl, unaware of the dark purple butterfly creeping up to attack him. 

Hagakure & Ojiro were too busy paying attention to the panicked boy to notice the akuma. Until it was too late. 

The akuma touched the sugar, evilizing it. Satou put the sugar down, a purple butterfly mask surrounded his eyes. A voice spoke to him.

"Sugarman, I am Shigaraki. I grant you the power to use the sugar you have & make you stronger. In return, I only ask for one thing…"

Satou smirked. "I won't disappoint!" he yelled. A dark purple cloud of matter surrounded him. 

Hagakure & Ojiro could only watch as their friend became akumatized. The now villain grabbed the sugar, finally revealing his new form. 

He had become bulky, wearing a yellow, full body suit. A brown belt was wrapped around him. The yellow suit had a mask attached to it, completely covering his face except for his mouth & hair. He grabbed the sugar & downed a quarter of it. His body changed in form making him more muscly as a result.

A whimper came out of Hagakure as she held onto Ojiro, who seemed prepared to fight the villain; even though it was a losing battle. 

* * *

Midoriya set aside his box to open a blue hatch meant to drop down large packages. He then bent down to pick up the package, only for a loud slam to be heard just as he did so. The hatch closed back up. He huffed. Great. 

"Need some help?" a familiar voice asked. 

Midoriya turned around to see his brunette friend in front of him. "O-oh! Uraraka! Hi!" he said. 

Ochaco smiled. "You look like you're struggling, mind if I help?" she asked. 

Izuku nodded. "Yeah, that'd be great!" he said. 

Ochaco grabbed the handle & pulled down the hatch while Izuku put the box in, straining a bit to do so. 

"Thanks for the help. The box is really heavy," he said, looking at the girl.

The girl chuckled. "No problem! Oh, I'm heading to the bakery. It's a few blocks from here, wanna come along?"

Midoriya nodded. "Sure! I'm actually supposed to be meeting there now with a couple others!" 

"Perfect!" Ochaco said. Wait, did that sound too weird to say it like that? She began to backtrack. “Uh, w-what I mean by that is that it’s great & we can go there together & hang out!” Did she just invite herself somewhere? What is she doing?

“Great idea!” Midoriya said.

With that, the two made their way to outside of the bakery where Kirishima, Denki, & Bakugou were. 

Bakugou leaned against the window, looking at his phone. He shoved it in his pocket when he noticed the two. “There ya are ya damn nerd!” he said.

Midoriya waved. “I invited Uraraka here to come with us since she said already that she was heading over here,” he explained. “Hope that was okay.”

Bakugou opened his mouth to say something, but Denki covered it. “Sure!” he exclaimed. “The more the merrier!”

Ochako smiled & the group of now five walked into the store. It was empty. The lights were on, but no one was there. Kaminari looked over at the bell. “Maybe we just gotta ring it,” he said. He walked over to it & gently tapped the bell, letting a ring. 

“Looks like no one’s there,” Ochako commented. 

“You idiots, you gotta ring a bell more times than that to get someone’s attention!” Bakugou sighed, walking up to it. He began ringing it a few times. Still, no answer. 

Uraraka pulled out her phone, texting someone. “Tooru said she’d be in the kitchen with Satou already. She hasn’t said anything though…” she frowned. 

“M-maybe they all left to help with a delivery or something,” Izuku explained. He had a bad feeling in his gut. Almost like it was twisting inside of itself. 

Kirishima peaked his head over the counter & squinted his eyes. He could see the inside of the kitchen. It looked like a wreck. There were ingredients all on the floor & broken glass everywhere. He climbed over the counter to get a better look. 

“Oi, the hell do you think you’re doing?” Katsuki asked, following the boy. 

Denki debated on going after the two, eventually opting to follow them, closing the door behind them.

“I don’t like this,” Uraraka said. “It’s been a few minutes & Hagakure hasn’t answered her phone yet.” She knew she didn’t know her for that long, but she knew that no teenager would just abandon their phone if they wanted to do something. Plus, it said she was online. She needed to calm down before she overthink & panicked. 

* * *

The three boys walked into the kitchen. No one was there. But the place was a wreck. Flour was everywhere, a bunch of utensils broken, a frosting bag was completely smashed. Even a few cabinets were broken. 

“I think someone was in here…” Kaminari said, picking some of the flour up & inspecting it. 

“Yeah, no shit,” Bakugou said, opening some of the cabinets. As soon as he swung the cabinet open, the door fell off.

“Hey, you guys don’t think the same thing that happened to Kaminari happened to someone in here, do you?” Kirishima asked. 

Katsuki turned around. “Whaddya mean?” he asked.

The red haired boy rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, you know what happened with the powers & electricity & stuff in school, right? It couldn’t have been a one time thing,” he said. “Maybe the same thing happened, but with someone else.”

Kaminari frowned. “Maybe…” he said. After all, whoever did this clearly isn't acting like themselves. If they were to go with this idea that someone turned evil, it’d be a matter of who. That’s the most important. 

Before anything else could be said, a high pitched sneeze could be heard coming from a large pantry. The three made their way to the sound & carefully opened the door. What they saw was Ojiro & Hagakure, hugging each other in fear, trying to avoid being seen from whatever attacked this place. Kirishima & Kaminari quickly helped the two to their feet. They looked so shaken up. 

“Man, what happened to you guys?” Kirishima asked. 

“We hid in the closet after we heard some noises…” Ojiro explained, rubbing his head. 

“Hid from what?” Kaminari asked. 

Suddenly, footsteps were heard approaching the kitchen from the back door. Shit. As they got closer, the figure stood before them. The three boys turned to face whoever it was. All of their eyes widened. 

“Is that Satou?” Kaminari asked, stepping back. 

Bakugou’s eyes furrowed. “It has to be...” 

* * *

After a few minutes of waiting outside of the counter, the two remaining looked at each other. Something felt off about the whole thing. None of the boys have gotten back yet. It’d been like ten minutes. How long does it take to see something & know that they weren’t there? Maybe they were all indulging in sweets & hadn’t noticed? No, they wouldn’t. Midoriya knew Katsuki enough to know he’d at least run over & say something. Not keep him worried. 

“I’ll try & see if I can find them in the park,” Ochako said. “Maybe they decided to meet up with us there.” She needed an excuse to get out there & transform. That damned butterfly is controlling someone. She could feel it. 

Midoriya nodded. “Yeah, I’ll stay here in case they come back!” That was a lie. He just needed an excuse to transform in here & get to the kitchen as quick as possible. 

Uraraka ran out, holding onto her scarf where Tikki was hiding. She ran to the back, hiding behind a dumpster. Tikki flew out of her scarf, sharing the same concern as her owner. “It’s not just me getting worried for nothing, right?” asked Ochako. 

“I don’t think so. We have to hurry though if it’s serious!” Tikki replied. 

Uraraka nodded. “Understood. Tikki, spots on!”

A flash of pink light could be seen from behind the dumpster. Tentochu got up & began running towards the bakery. 

* * *

Plagg flew out of Midoriya’s jacket, looking at all of the baked goods from the display case. “Ooooh, chocolate cake! I love cake!” he said, taking a whiff. 

“Plagg, this is serious! Now’s not the time to smell the food!” Midoriya said. 

“Aw, can’t I take one though?” he asked. He tried giving a pout in hopes Midoriya would give in.

The teen wasn’t falling for that. “No,” he said. “We can get them after.”

“It might not be important though…” he groaned. 

“Just to check...it might be…” 

The kwami huffed. “Alright, alright, fine. We can go check,” he said. 

Izuku smiled. “Alright then! Plagg, claws out!” 

Plagg flew into the ring, transforming the green haired teen into a black cat hero. Kuro Neko immediately jumped over the counter, running into the kitchen. 

Tentochu came out from the back door, having the same plan. She was relieved when she saw that Kuro Neko was there. She was a bit confused how he got there though. “Didn’t expect to see you here kitty,” she smiled. 

“Me neither. But it’s a good thing. Whoever did this isn’t exactly gonna be merciful.” He got his staff out, preparing for some sort of fight to happen.

Footsteps could be heard quickly approaching the two, gradually becoming louder as the person got closer to the two. With one punch, the villain smashed the counter set in the middle of the kitchen, breaking it. 

Kuro Neko & Tentochu jumped out of the way, falling to the ground in an attempt to avoid the hit. 

Kuro Neko looked up to see a large, muscular guy catching his breath after the punch. A sugar jar in hand. He turned to stare at the hero, a purple butterfly mask surrounding his eyes. 

“Sugarman, get his miraculous. It’s his ring!” Shigaraki said. 

The villain complied, running over to get it. 

Tentochu threw one of her yo-yos at Sugarman, pulling him away from Kuro Neko & throwing him to the ground. 

Sugarman fell back, hitting the ground with a thud. He got up, preparing to charge at them again, but slipped on the spilled milk that had fallen earlier. 

Kuro Nemo used this opportunity to flip Sugarman over. He grabbed his arm & lifted the villain over him, hitting him to the ground. "Looks like this villain is easier than the last one, don't you think?" he asked. 

Sugarman grumbled something to himself before reaching over & grabbing his sugar container, downing more of it like a madman. 

The two heroes watched in shock in horror as his body began to double in size & strength, turning his head to face the two again. 

So, that was what his power was. Sugar intake. 

Sugarman turned around, grabbing a large section of the broken counter & charging at the two of them. 

Kuro Neko held out his hand, ready to use his power. He could only use it once, but if Tentochu could just use her yoyo & grab the akumatized object, they could win this before he transforms back! 

“Cata-”

“Kuro Neko, wait!” Tentochu said. She used her yo-yo to pull her partner out of the way from the counter, causing Sugarman to crash into a nearby sink. While he was distracted, she led the hero outside so they had time to plan their next move.

“We need to get that sugar container out of his hand,” Tentochu said.

Kuro Neko looked over at the boy. Sugarman had got up & began looking around for them in the kitchen, completely unaware where they had gone. “I think we have time,” he said. “He seems kinda clueless of his surroundings. Plus, I doubt he can keep this up forever…”

“So we should tire him out, but it could take a while.” 

“We just need to get the sugar away from him,” he replied. “If he takes anymore, he’ll be too strong!” 

**_CRASH_ **

Startled by the noise, Tentochu backed away, hitting a trash can & knocking it down. The sound of a person in pain could be heard coming out of it. 

Carefully, she & Kuro Neko got up to see who it was. Bakugou. He appeared to be hiding. Undoubtedly from Sugarman. 

Bakugou mumbled a few curses to himself before shaking his head & looking up at the two heroes. He sighed of relief. For a second, he thought it was Satou coming to kick his ass again. “Oh, it’s just you two…”

“How long have you been hiding here?” Tentochu asked, helping him up. 

“Hiding, obviously,” Katsuki replied in a low voice. He turned over to see where Sugarman was. He was checking the fridge, asking if Tentochu & Kuro Neko were in there. God, he was so dumb. Dumber than usual at least. “That man is an idiot,” Bakugou said. He was surprised he even got into the school. If he was supposed to be a genius child, he wouldn’t be surprised if a dog managed to attend.

Kuro Neko interrupted Bakugou’s thoughts with his own question. “A-are there any others with you?” 

The blonde nodded. “Yeah, four of us,” he answered, pointing to a large dumpster & two other trash cans. 

Kuro Neko frowned, looking over at Sugarman. He looked like he was giving up looking in the kitchen. Any moment now, he could start checking outside. He may be dumb in this state, but he still should have  _ some _ cognitive functions. “He’ll eventually find us if we stick around. You & Kac-I mean this citizen should help out the others in the trash cans. I can distract him until you can return.”

Tentochu nodded. “Stay safe,” she said walking over to the other trash cans & helping them as quickly as she could. 

Kuro Neko ran over to the front door of the bakery. Maybe he should have a little bit of fun with this. He began ringing the bell obnoxiously. “Yoohoo, Mr. Scary Sugar hulk!”

This certainly annoyed the villain. The loud noises, the mocking. So annoying. He made his way over to the counter, jumping over it. Now, he was face to face with the hero. Kuro Neko should’ve thought farther ahead. He had no idea what his plan was now. 

Sugarman had one though. It was punching him, repeatedly. The punches were so hard & fast, Kuro Neko didn’t even have time to lift a finger & fight back. He stumbled back, leaning against a wall for support. He’d have more room to fight if he was outside, but there were people there. He needed to keep Sugarman inside, & away from others. & away from his miraculous. 

Probably his worst idea yet, he smirked & said, “Is that all you got?” What was he thinking?! Did he  _ have _ a death wish?! 

Sugarman reeled his fist back, preparing for a hard punch. 

Shit, where was Tentochu? She just needed to help two people at most out! Where was his akuma hidden? The sugar cup? Damn, he was dizzy. He could barely walk! Shit.

He jumped out of the way quickly, Sugarman making a large dent in the wall. It almost punched a hole straight to the other store. 

While down, Kuro Neko noticed something. The sugar container was behind his back in a bag. If he could just get up, he could use his cataclysm… He slowly lifted himself up, holding onto a counter for support. Then, he slowly made his way over to him. 

Sugarman pulled his hand back, going over & kicking Kuro Neko in the gut. 

“Enough playing around, get his miraculous!” Shigaraki said. 

“Uh, wh-which one was that again?” he asked. He sounded tired, slurring his words & he tried thinking. 

“The ring on his finger!” Shigaraki yelled. “Get the ring on his finger!” 

Sugarman nodded, beginning to charge at Kuro Neko. 

Just then, his legs were tied together by a yo-yo. He tripped over himself, falling to the ground. Kuro Neko turned around to face whoever did that. Tentochu, of course. What a relief, he was starting to get worried. 

“Sorry about that Neko, Kamin-I mean one of the kid’s legs fell asleep & we had to help him run to a secure place,” she said. She really needed to keep her identity in check. One false move, & someone could find out! 

Kuro Neko coughed. “That’s fine…” he tried lifting himself back up slowly. “Just get the sugar, & throw it over...I can’t move too much….”

She nodded, lifting her other yo-yo in the air. Now was a good time as any to use her power. “Lucky Charm!” she yelled. What manifested from her yo-yo was a red banana peel with black polka-dots. It wasn’t ideal, but she could work with this...maybe… 

While she was distracted & thinking about what to do, Sugarman moved his legs backwards, pulling Tentochu off of the counter, slamming her to the wall. She hit with a loud thud, wincing at the pain her head just suffered. She needed to get up & fight now. No dancing around it anymore. She looked around. The ground. Sugarman. Kuro Neko. Of course! Duh, the solution is right there! 

“Kuro Neko, get your cataclysm ready!” she exclaimed. 

“I’m on it! Cataclysm!” black matter surrounded his ring, giving him his ability.

“Wait until he attacks you & get his bag,” she instructed. 

Kuro Neko nodded. “Gotcha.” Wait, did she just say until he charges at  _ him _ ? 

She retracted her yo-yo, attaching it to the banana peel & ran with it, dragging it across the ground as she did. “C’mon Sugarman, too scared to fight?” she mocked, hoping to rile him up. The angrier, the better. 

Sugarman charged at her, coming in fast, ready to knock her out. She ran towards Kuro Neko, a few feet in front of him, leaving behind the banana peel as she ran. 

When Sugarman threw the punch, he slipped on the peel, pushing him forward. His bag lifted into the air. The black cat hero took that chance & reached over to grab it, destroying the bag in the process. The sugar container fell down on the ground, shattering into pieces. A few seconds later, a dark purple butterfly flew out. 

Tentochu threw her yo-yo at it, capturing the akuma & releasing it soon after. The butterfly flew away to the outside afterwards, returning Sugarman to normal.Finally, the ladybug heroine picked up the banana peel, throwing it in the air. Colors of reds & pinks flew around the bakery, returning the shop to its cute & clean look it had on before, also returning Satou’s sweets back to normal. The two heroes shared a fist bump, celebrating their second victory. 

Satou rubbed his head, getting up from the ground. His head was pounding. Boy, what a headache. He was baking with Ojiro & Hagakure...he got stressed &\- 

“Oh shit,” he said as he ran over the kitchen to find the other two. The kitchen was clean, but they weren’t there. 

“Don’t worry,” Tentochu said, “Your friends are in a safe place.” 

He sighed of relief, going over to bake again. Though, he was a little hesitant to do so. He opted on texting his friends first. 

* * *

The four teens were in the park, waiting for some kind of message that everything was okay. Maybe the heroes running over to reassure them. Anything. 

A ping was heard coming from Hagakure’s phone. She gasped, opening up & reading it.

**_Rikido_ **

**_I’m in the bakery. Sorry I screwed everything up._ **

The brunette smiled reading it. “He got turned back to normal,” she said, calming everyone’s fears a bit. 

“That’s good to hear,” Ojiro said. “I was getting worried for the guy.”

“When we get there, kicking his ass for kicking my ass!” Bakugou snarled.

“Aw, cut him some slack man, he probably  _ just _ got his ass kicked,” Kirishima said.

He crossed his arms. “Fine, but I am gonna give him a piece of my mind.”

“Oh hey, ask if Uraraka & Midoriya are alright. They were in the front of the bakery while we were there,” Kaminari said, leaning over Tooru’s shoulder to read the message. 

Hagakure nodded, asking him.

**_Rikido_ **

**_I didn’t see them. I think they ran away_ **

“Satou said he thinks they ran off,” the girl responded.

“Wouldn’t blame ‘em. At least they’re alright,” Kirishima said. 

**_Tooru_ **

**_Is it safe for us to come back?_ **

**_Rikido_ **

**_Yeah, it’s safe you guys can come back if you really want to_ **

“We’re able to come back now,” she said, getting up. “I say we pay him a visit!” 

“Good idea. Getting pretty hungry anyways,” Mashirao said. “You guys gonna join us?”

“Hell yeah! Bakery time!” The red head cheered.

“Sure,” Katsuki responded.

* * *

Kuro Neko’s ring began blinking. “Uh-oh, I think that’s my cue to leave!” he said, running out. “Stay safe you guys!” he ran a long distance, finding a place to detransform. Tentochu did the same, returning to her original hideout. 

The two teens then made their way back. Midoriya had to come up with an alibi for where he was though. He couldn’t say he was waiting there, Satou would question it, no doubt.

Uraraka got back, seeing Deku run up. “Oh, hey Deku!” she said, waving him over. She completely forgot about him! She didn’t see him anywhere during the fight. She hoped he didn’t get hurt. “Are you okay?” she asked. 

Midoriya nodded. “Yeah,” he said. 

“I came over to see if everything was okay since I saw that polka-dotted hero fly away. I got worried after realizing you were probably still in there.”

Satou heard the two teens talking & went over to approach them. “Midoriya, Uraraka, you guys were here?” he asked. 

Uraraka nodded. “Well, yeah at first, but then I went out looking for the others. Izuku stayed here though.”

Rikido turned to the green haired boy, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “Uh, so you saw that then?” he asked, worried. 

Izuku shook his head. “Well, no. I heard about what happened. I heard the commotion from the kitchen & hid under the counter. Then that cat superhero, Kuro Neko I think, came over & got me out of the place. I didn’t see you though,” he lied.

“Well that’s good. Sorry for causing trou-” He was cut off by a high pitched voice. 

“Thank goodness!”

The front door swung open followed by a little bell jingling. “Told you they were alright!” The three turned around, noticing it was Hagakure. Next to her was Ojiro, holding her hand. The rest of the group soon followed, looking over at the bakery.

“Wow, this place is pretty snazzed up!” Kaminari said. “Looks good as new!”

“Well, look who it is,” Katsuki said, crossing his arms & staring at Satou. “That was quite the sugar rush ya had.”

Satou looked away, fidgeting a bit & trying to find the right words to say. He hurt more people than he thought, huh. “I uh- I’m sorry for causing all of the trouble,” the baker apologized.

“No worries, dude, we’ve all been there!” Kaminari said, slinging an arm around the taller boy. The room was awkwardly silent as soon as he said that. “Oh well, at least  _ I’ve _ been there & it’s not your fault!” he corrected.

“What got you so worked up in the first place?” Kirishima asked. 

“I had like three cakes to make & sorta kinda freaked out over it,” the teen explained. 

“That’s a lot of cakes,” Midoriya said. 

“Ooh! We can help you!” Uraraka volunteered. She’d always wanted to try baking, but never had the time or ingredients to make one.

“Hm, you’d really want to?” he asked. 

Hagakure nodded, also wanting to help. “It sounds much more fun than just watching!” 

Ojiro raised his free hand. “I’ll help too.”

“Why not?” Kaminari said.

“That sounds like fun!” Midoriya said.

“What about you Katsuki?” Ejjirou asked, turning to his friend

Bakugou shrugged. “Only if the big guy’s okay with it,” he replied. 

The six others turned to look at Satou, awaiting a response. Everyone actually wanted to help him. They all wanted to hang out with him. He smiled & nodded. “Alright! You guys can help!”

“Yeah!” Hagakure cheered. All of them walked over to the kitchen to help Satou out. The boy picked up a tray of six frosted cupcakes & handed them to his classmates. Midoriya took a small chunk of the cupcake & put it in his pocket, handing it to Plagg. “You guys can have these also! Kinda forgot about them.”

“You don’t want one?” Hagakure asked.

Rikido shook his head. “Nah, I made them for you guys anyways!” he insisted. 

“You can have some of mine if you want,” Uraraka offered, handing the boy a piece.

Satou looked at it before graciously taking it.

Kaminari held his up in the air triumphantly “To baking!”

The others soon followed in it. “To baking!”


	4. Vantablack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg eats too much food getting sick & Midoriya worries if this will affect his ability to be a hero. Meanwhile, Kuroiro gets advice from his friend Tokoyami that they think will help with confessing to his crush. But when things go south, the now akumatized teen uses his newfound powers to attack Kuro Neko, leaving it up to Tentochu to save her partner & the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a bit longer than I thought to write, but it's finally done! I'm kinda excited for the next two because I love these characters! Hopefully, I can write a little drabble of some ship or character later today as well, but I'll just start to write the chapter now! :)

“Blech, did your mom have to make steamed broccoli for dinner?” Plagg asked, poking the food. He hated the green vegetable. Everything about it. 

Izuku rolled his eyes. He actually didn’t mind broccoli at all. He actually liked it. Which did come as a surprise to others he met. Bakugou liked to joke that his hair is basically broccoli so it’s no wonder he liked it. 

Plagg flew out of the dining room & towards the fridge, rummaging through everything. Normally, he wouldn’t let Plagg fly all around his home like that, but tonight, his parents were out on a date, so he’d be safe for another few hours. 

He had a very good reason to believe his stepdad knew about his miraculous since he was the one who gifted it to him, but he wasn’t sure about his mom. Plus, there could be a small chance that he never opened the box, but gave it to Izuku for tradition’s sake. A small possibility, but still. On top of that, he wasn’t able to find anything in his parent’s room that could indicate his dad knowing about any of this. He was split in the middle on this, honestly. 

Inally, Plagg managed to find some cheese. A smelly one too. Midoriya took one whiff & made a disgusted face, scrunching up his nose & plugging it with his two fingers to block the horrid smell. “Plagg, what is that awful smell?” he asked.

“Camenbert! Your folks have a lot of it in the back of the fridge!” the kwami replied, scarfing it down all in one go. 

“No wonder it’s in the back, that thing smells awful!” he said.

Midoriya shook his head, getting up from the table. He put his empty plate away & walked out of the kitchen. “I’m heading to my room for the night,” he said, getting tired of the kwami. “You can help yourself. Try not to get caught by others if you want to stay in here.”

Plagg grinned. “Don’t mind if I do!” he said as Izuku closed the door. 

Plagg let out a loud groan. “Izukuuuuuu my stomach hurtsssssss!” he whined.

“How much food did you eat?” he asked, buttoning up his school’s vest. 

“A lot…” Plagg replied. 

Midoriya sighed, turning to face the kwami. “This is what I get for leaving you up, huh?” He just hoped this wouldn’t affect his hero work if someone got akumatized today. He gave Plagg a little head pat, picking him up from his dresser & gently placing him in the smallest pocket in his school bag.

“You can sleep in here for today. Just until I need you,” he said, zipping it up. 

He checked the time of his phone. Shit, he was gonna be late again! Looks like breakfast is off the table too, huh. Oh well, he could wait until lunch. He ran out the door, almost hitting a few walls until he had finally made it into the street. He jogged the whole way to school, only stopping for traffic lights & to catch his breath. 

When he finally made it to the building, he was out of breath. He hunched over, standing before Uraraka & Iida. “Hey...guys…” he greeted. Huffing & puffing in between words. 

“Ah, Midoriya! I see you took today’s morning sky to do a little jogging on your way to school!” Iida said. 

“Sure...something like that,” the green haired boy replied, finally being able to stand up right. 

“You know, exercise is very important. It keeps the mind & body at work, so it can function in top shape! It is especially good for us students whose brains are still developing, as well as us for being so smart & with high scores. We need to succeed in order to prove how good role models we are for society! As students of this school, we must also be modern citizens!” Iida continued his motivational speech for a while, the two listening to it half impressed & half annoyed. 

Wow, he could talk for a while. A bit too long. 

“...which is also why dental hygiene is so important as well! Moving on we must make sure that…”

Okay, now it’s becoming annoying. 

“Uh, Iida?,” Uraraka said, snapping him back into reality. The boy shook his head, readjusting himself & viewing his surroundings. “Oh, yes! To sum up, I think your morning run was a good idea!” he said, feeling embarrassed for keeping up his speech for so long.

* * *

“A-are you sure about this?” a white haired teen asked. He was peeking from the halls, looking at a petite brunette girl conversing with her friends. Looking at her made his cheeks flush a deep red. He sighed, turning over to his friend, Tokoyami, who was giving him a thumbs up.

“You should not be so hard on yourself, Shihai,” he said in his usually formal voice. “You give the poem during lunch, I’m sure she’ll love it.”

The boy nodded, looking back over at the girl. Kinko Kumori, that was her name. It was a name that made the tan skinned teen both anxious & flustered. He just hoped his confession would be good enough. Poems weren’t his thing. So a few days before, he enlisted the help of his friend Fumikage Tokoyami for help.

He wasn’t a poetic person by any means. At least, not in the way Tokoyami was. So when Tokoyami suggested a poem for him to write, he was thankful for the help, but a bit hesitant.

He looked down at the poem, reading it over & over. “This isn’t gonna work.”

“What do you mean?” he asked. 

“I don’t think she’ll like the poem,” he said. 

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow. “Well, we could possibly ask for an outsider’s opinion on the matter,” he suggested. 

“Can’t be from my class,” Kuroiro said. “They’d just blab it all to her before I can even give it to her.” it sounded like a nice idea actually, but he shook his head, deciding against it. He wanted to be the one to give the letter.

“Then I suppose I could ask someone from my class. Though we may need more than one opinion since some of them can be a little... _ discouraging _ ,” Tokoyami said, crossing his arms.

“I think that’d be a good idea,” he sighed. He wanted to be sure this was the right choice, but he should maybe keep the group small, he didn’t want Tokoyami’s _whole_ _class_ knowing about his plans.

* * *

“Y’know, I think next week we should study together, whaddya think Bakugou?” Kirishima asked. 

“Yeah, sure Red,” Bakugou responded, leaning against a wall. He didn’t get much sleep last night so he was tired, not really paying attention to anything. He felt like he’d just fall asleep right then & there. 

“Whoa, you look terrible,” Kirishima said, getting a closer look. 

Bakugou snapped his head, glaring at his friend. “Gee, thanks.”

Kirishima waved his hands in front of him, backtracking. “U-uh wh-what I mean by that is you look tired, that’s all!” he corrected. That didn’t seem to do anything. It only made an awkward silence between the two.

“Ah Bakugou, Kirishima,” a voice said, approaching them. Tokoyami was walking beside Kuroiro, who was holding his poem in his hands with a death grip. 

“Well, if it isn’t the extras,” the blonde greeted.

Kirishima rolled his eyes. “Damnit Katsuki, you can’t keep calling people you don’t know extras all of the time?”

“Why not? It’s like saying ‘hey stranger’ just a different word,” he explained. 

“Sorry, he’s in a bad mood today,” Kirishima explained. 

“Yes, I can see that,” Tokoyami glared, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Anyways, my friend here would like advice on this poem I helped him write. He’s looking for an opinion on it.”

Kuroiro nodded, holding the piece of paper in front of him & handing it to the two boys. Bakugou grabbed the paper from his hands & read it with Kirishima leaning over his shoulder to do the same. 

“I’d say it’s alright,” Kirishima said. 

“If I were you, I’d burn this & flee Japan,” Bakugou answered. The others all shared the same shocked expression.

“Wait, is it that bad?!” Kuroiro asked. 

“Or at least start over on it. I certainly wouldn’t date anyone who wrote like this. Pretty crappy in my opinion.” he added. 

The white haired teen turned his head to Tokoyami. “I told you this idea sucked!”

“& I told you, he can be harsh!” the raven haired teen rebutted. 

“I’m not harsh, just honest,” Bakugou responded, handing the paper back to the boys. 

Shihai groaned, putting a hand to his face as he shook his head. Tokoyami put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “How about we get other opinions,” he suggested. The other boy nodded. That’d probably help him feel better.  **_Hopefully._ **

They decided to move on, asking more  _ encouraging _ people for advice. Tokoyami wanted his friend to have an honest opinion, but he also didn’t want those honest opinions to make him feel unlovable.

After a few mixed reviews, the two decided to try one last person. Midoriya. The green haired boy was sitting on a bench beside Uraraka & Iida. They handed it to the boy to read over who gave an assuring smile. 

“I’m sure she’ll love it!” he said, handing it back to the boy enthusiastically. 

“Wait, you really think so?” he asked, looking down at his poem.

Izuku nodded. “Totally! Girls love things that come from the heart!” he said. “There’s no way she can reject this!” 

Kuroiro looked back at the poem, feeling a bit more confident in himself. He was at first worried that Komori would recognize this wasn’t his writing, but maybe he was worried for nothing.

* * *

After class, Kuroiro looked over from behind the wall once more, looking at his crush. She was alone, staring at her phone outside.

“Now’s your chance,” Tokoyami said, giving him a gentle nudge.

Kuroiro nodded, beginning to move in Komori’s general direction. He looked back at the poem he wrote for her. It sounded nothing like him. 

_ She won’t care, just hand her the paper… _

_ Don’t freak out now, you’re so close… _

_ “If I were you, I’d burn this & flee Japan.” _

Komori looked up, hearing footsteps approaching her. She waved at the boy causing him to freeze. He couldn’t do this. He’d just make a fool of himself. He immediately turned around, running away from his crush. 

Tokoyami watched the whole thing from afar. He didn’t know what happened. He couldn’t tell if he was rejected, or chickened out. Either way, it wasn’t good. He decided to run after him, just to make sure he was okay.

Out of breath, the teen slumped down to the ground, hiding in a dark & empty room. The janitor’s closet. Why didn’t he just give the letter? Oh that’s right, because he’s a coward. He clutched onto the paper, crumbling it up into a ball, holding it tightly in his hand. He can’t go back now. Not after he made a fool of himself like that!

* * *

“Hm, young love going south. What a perfect recipe for evil…” Shigaraki grabbed a butterfly, using his powers to make it a dark purple. “Fly my akuma, evilize the boy!”

* * *

Kuroiro leaned against the wall in the enclosed space. He needed to be alone. Just for a moment. Just to calm down.

A dark purple butterfly made its way through the keyhole of the door, sneaking through into the room. Since it was dark, the poor boy couldn’t see that he was face to face with evil. The butterfly flew down, allowing the crumpled piece of paper to absorb it. A dark purple mask surrounded his eyes, infecting his mind. 

“Vantablack, I am Shigaraki. I grant you the power to merge with things as black as your now broken soul,” the villain said. 

“I’m listening,” the boy responded. 

“In return, I only ask for two items.”

“No one will know what hit them…” he said, accepting his new powers. 

Dark purple matter surrounded him, covering his body completely. His tan skin became pitch black as his eyelids became a dark gray. His outfit became a fully black bodysuit, with white cuffs around his wrists. His left hand was clutching the white paper he used to write his poem. His hair remained the same white color as well as his black colored eyes. He opened the door, allowing those standing in the halls to see the new him in full view. 

Other students looked around, staring at the villain with horror on their faces. Within the crowd were Ochako & Izuku, both trying to find a place to escape, knowing full well of the situation at hand. 

Tokoyami finally managed to find him, but at the wrong time. He stared right into the eyes of his friend. His normally stoic demeanor being replaced by a scared & worried one. “Sh-shihai…” he said, slowly stepping back. 

Vantablack ran towards the boy, jumping into his black backpack. With him now in control of it, he pulled down the backpack, sending Tokoyami to the ground before reemerging in front of him, holding him down by the neck. “Correction, I’m Vantablack!” he yelled. “& you can say ‘bye bye’ to Shihai from now on!” He followed up with a threat. “I’m gonna take down this whole student body by noon! Starting with you...” He turned to glare at Tokoyami, who was struggling around & gripping Vantablack’s wrist in an attempt to get out.

With such a threat, students now began to scatter, finding any possible places to hide from him. Vantablack snickered. Cowards. Afraid of confronting him. Afraid of saving someone he’s literally holding down by the neck. No one’s saving him. How funny. Probably because they think they don’t need to because those so called heroes will be coming soon. He’s getting bored of waiting. Looks like he needs to find them himself. 

He let go of Tokoyami’s neck, dragging him across the hall, hitting him to the wall. He got up from the tiled floor & began searching for Tentochu & Kuro Neko.

* * *

Uraraka finally managed to find a place to hide, having escaped the crowd to an empty room, away from anyone’s view. She quickly pulled Tikki out from her backpack. This was more serious than she thought. 

* * *

“Plagg! Plagg, wake up!” he said, grabbing the kwami from his small pocket. 

The Kwami stirred awake, unaware of his surroundings. By the sounds of it, he reckoned that an akuma is somewhere. Oh, & his stomach still hurts like hell. “Now?” he asked, almost sounding irritated. 

“Yes, now!” he yelled.

Plagg groaned, feeling dizzy. 

Izuku groaned. He really hoped Plagg’s mood wouldn’t affect him in any way. At this point, it sounds too good to be true.

“Five more minutes?” he asked.

“We don’t have time!” he exclaimed, getting frustrated. “Plagg, claws out!”

“Wait, I’m too tireeeeeeeed!” he yelled as he was sucked into Midoriya’s ring. 

As soon as the hero got up, he felt dizzy. His stomach felt like it was gonna burst. This was what he was afraid of… 

* * *

Vantablack walked through the walls, jumping from shadow to shadow as he looked around for the heroes. None of them had arrived yet. Hm, strange. He thought at least  _ one _ of them would’ve tried to stop him by now.

He clutched the paper in his hand tighter as he went by, eventually stopping when he noticed someone outside of the window. Komori was outside in the back of the school, unknowing to what had just happened. The school had not set up any kind of evacuation message & everyone was hiding within classrooms so the girl was completely oblivious. 

He smiled fondly, looking at his crush. She seemed so calm. As if nothing could bother her. He had a new confidence now. The feeling of being untouchable. Perhaps he should pay her a visit. He had time, right?

The purple butterfly mask surrounded his eyes once more. “I know what you’re thinking Vantablack!” Shigaraki yelled. “Don’t fawn over her & lose track of what’s important or I shall strip you of your powers!”

Vantablack shook his head, right. Remain focused. Get the miraculouses, then go to Komori. 

Fortunately, he didn’t have to wait that long as Kuro Neko charged right at him. His clothing was all black. Perfect. 

Before the hero could land a hit on him, Vantablack jumped up towards Kuro Neko, merging with his outfit. He had full control of him now. He looked at the ring. If he could control a black ring, then he could control Kuro Neko’s powers. This was perfect. He could take it, but he’d be powerless then. He doubted the hero was wearing any black in his civilian uniform. He could easily take it back afterwards. & even if he was wearing black, it would not as much as he was wearing now. He could grab Tentochu’s then Kuro Neko’s he just needed to find her first. 

Kuro Neko’s body felt so numb. His body was so tired, he couldn’t even fight back. He didn’t know  _ how _ to fight back. Everything in him was in pain. He couldn’t even control his own body anymore. Every finger he tried to lift, Vantablack would take control of it. Damn it. 

* * *

Tentochu made it, finally finding Kuro Neko. “Kuro Neko!” she called, running towards him. He looked in pain. Doubled over & clutching the ground. 

She ran to his side, putting a hand on his shoulder. He was shaking “Neko?” she asked, concerned for her partner.

“Tentochu,” he strained to say. “he’s got me…”

Tentochu scooted back. “What do you mean ‘he’s’ got you?” she asked. 

Before he could answer, Kuro Neko was dragged across the hall, balling his hand into a fist & punching Tentochu in the shoulder with a right hook. 

The ladybug heroine fell back, finally getting what he meant. She still didn’t know what his power was, but it had to do with possessing something. 

Kuro Neko charged again, not giving her time to think. He opened his clawed hand, reaching for her earrings. She gasped, moving her head to the side & grabbing his wrist. She lifted his wrist upwards, flipping the hero over, landing on his back. 

Kuro Neko grunted, being able to feel all of the pain. Vantablack on the other hand, didn’t. Well, not compared to the cat. 

Tentochu pulled out her yo-yos, preparing for an attack. How was she supposed to hurt her friend? Well, they  _ were _ friends, right? Either way, she shouldn’t keep doing things that could damage him. She’d try to immobilize him instead.

Kuro Neko ran over to her, this time, grabbing his staff. Probably trying to take a swing on her. She slung one of her yo-yos, wrapping it around his staff. She tugged on it, pulling the hero down to the ground. 

“Keep hurting your friend like that & Japan will be one hero short,” Vantablack said. It sounded like it was coming  _ through _ Kuro Neko, but not  _ from _ him. 

Tentochu retracted the yo-yo, preparing for another atack. Swinging her other yo-yo around quickly, she managed to form a shield so she could block him when his next attack came. 

Kuro Neko grabbed his staff again, running towards her. “Might wanna come up with an idea soon!” he yelled. Vantablack was practically dragging him to attack her. 

“I’m trying!” she responded. 

“Maybe try harder!” he said. Then, Vantablack forced the hero to jump up, almost catching her off guard. She swung her other yo-yo on top, blocking the attack. The force of the yo-yo pushed Kuro Neko’s body to the ground once more. 

He lifted himself from the ground slowly, getting back up for another attack. She couldn’t keep doing this forever. It’d be hurting Kuro Neko more & more. Plus, he could use his Cataclysm at any moment. She looked to her side, an open window & a tree. Perfect. 

She swung her yo-yo, aiming for the tree. Then, she jumped out, swinging over to the tree branch & hopping down to the ground. She was in the back of the school, assumingly away from other students. 

Upon hearing the thud that came when Tentochu hit the floor, Komori looked over to see the spotted hero, swinging her weapon. If she was here, that meant something bad happened, right?

“Tentochu?” she asked. Tentochu turned around to notice she wasn’t alone. Great. Now Vantablack could attack her & a student. The student wasn’t wearing anything black though so at least he couldn’t control her. But still, he can control Kuro Neko & maybe herself with the black spots on her. & with them being so powerful, she would be in big danger. 

She looked up back at the window. They were probably gonna come down soon & she had no idea where the akuma was! Now would be a good time as ever to use her power. She threw her yo-yos in the air & yelled, “Lucky charm!” 

A red paint bucket with black polka-dots manifested in the air. She lifted up the lid revealing white paint. Of course! Kuro Neko better hope his costume comes with dry cleaners. 

Kuro Neko finally arrived, spinning his staff above him as a sort of helicopter, landing on his feet. 

Komori scooted back, not feeling safe in the presence of the other hero. Something was clearly wrong here. 

“I’m done playing around here!” Vantablack said, moving Kuro Neko to attack Tentochu. “Give me your miraculous!” he charged, having his attack immediately blocked by the heroine. She did her best to make sure the paint bucket wasn’t knocked down.

Wait. She recognized that voice. “Kuroiro, what got into you?!” she asked, backing away even more. 

Tentochu turned to look at her. “Get to a safe place, now.I’ll return him to normal, I promise!” she instructed. 

Komori nodded & ran off, turning a corner to the front of the school. 

Now that Komori was gone, there was her chance! Tentochu threw the paint on Kuro Neko, covering him in white paint. Without the dark color, Vantablack had no power against him, causing him to be thrown out of Kuro Neko’s hero suit. He fell over to the ground, still clutching the akuma in his hand. 

Kuro Neko sighs of relief, finally having control of his body once more. “I owe you for that,” he said, shaking off the excess paint from him. His stomach still hurt, but he could fight now that his energy was focused on taking the villain down & not his teammate. 

Vantablack got up glaring at the two. Great, he couldn’t use Kuro Neko anymore. That ruined his plans. The joke was on them though. Shadows & dark areas were everywhere out here! He could attack much better outside with or without the help of those heroes! & Tentochu only had a little while before she became just an ordinary, wimpy, powerless, girl. 

He ran over to the two, preparing to attack. He may not have any weapons, but maybe he could take control of her through her polka-dots. 

Kuro Neko’s staff blocked him, whacking him in the gut. Vantablack fell back, falling down onto the ground. He clutched his stomach where he was hit. Ouch. He needed to get that miraculous soon. Shigaraki was getting impatient. His grip loosened, slightly revealing his akumatized poem.

Kuro Neko stared at it. That was it. He turned to Tentochu & whispered. “See his hand? That’s where the akuma is.”

Tentochu nodded. She just needed a reason for him to open his hand & soon too. She only had three minutes until she transformed back. She slung her yo-yo at his hand, This only strengthened his grip on the paper though.

**_Damn it…_ **

She needed to improvise. She used her other yo-yo, pulling Vantablack towards them, bringing him to the ground once more. She dragged him across the grass. This distracted Vantablack, causing him to open his hand. The paper fell out, soon becoming out of his reach. 

Kuro Neko ran to it & grabbed it, ripping the paper in half. He allowed the butterfly to fly out of the paper. 

Tentochu swung her yo-yo, throwing it at it. She caught the akuma & deevilizing it.  _ Finally. _

Dark purple matter surrounded Vantablack, returning him to his original form. When he came to, he felt sick. Like he was going to pass out. He probably did though. He didn’t remember  _ anything _ after running into the closet. Maybe he started to cry so hard he passed out & someone found him. No, that’s not it. If it was, he wouldn’t be tied by the arm by a superhero right now.

Kuro Neko & Tentochu helped the highschooler up, checking to see if he was okay. Kuroiro had decided to ask what happened to him. The ladybug heroine answered. 

“You were akumatized,” she said. 

“Ah, okay...I’m sorry if I caused any problems,” he said.

“It’s okay, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Kuro Neko said. “Besides, what doesn’t kill you can be healed! Kinda…” 

Tentochu looked at the paint bucket. She picked it up & threw it in the air, reverting anything damaged back to normal. This included any pain Kuro Neko had which he was greatly thankful for, & Kuroiro’s poem confession. 

Before she could say anything else, Tentochu’s earrings began beeping. She only had one minute left. “Oops! I’m almost out!” she said, slinging her yo-yo on the school’s roof. “I gotta go!”

Kuro Neko nodded. He could take it from here.

After Tentochu left, he turned to Kuroiro & helped him up, directing him to the nurse’s office.

* * *

After school ended & he reached home, Midoriya looked at Plagg. “We gotta make sure that doesn’t happen again,” he said. “I can’t be a hero, or at least a good one, if you get sick & that sickness transfers to me & my powers.”

Plagg nodded. “Hm, yeah. Don’t worry Izuku, I promise I won’t raid your fridge & over eat again!” he said. “For both of our sakes.”

Midoriya smiled, scratching the top of Plagg’s head. “That’s why you’re my favorite kwami!” he said. 

“I’m you’re  _ only _ kwami,” Plagg replied. 

“Yeah, but Tentochu has a kwami too right? So you’re my favorite in general!”

“Damn it Izuku, you’re gonna make me cry!” Plagg said, feeling touched by those words. 

Midroiya gave a small laugh, returning to petting Plagg.

* * *

The next day, Kuroiro & Tokoyami were talking again. They looked at Komori, the same poem in Shihai’s hand. She saw him akumatized. Would she really want to date someone who was evil? Even if it was just for a few hours.

Tokoyami put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “It’s better to have an answer & move on than continue pining over someone who may not be worth it,” he said. 

Kuroiro nodded. “Yeah, guess you’re right.” He looked back at her & took a deep breath. He would actually confess this time! 

He approached the girl, sticking out his hand with the poem in it. Komori looked down at the poem, unfolding it to read it. Her eyes scanned through the piece of paper, then back up to her classmate, who was crossing his arms & looking anywhere but at her. “Shihai?” she asked.

Said boy felt his stomach drop as soon as she said his name. He slowly moved his eyes to look at her, his face becoming much redder. 

_ She rejected it _

_ She’s gonna tell him that she rejected it _

_ This was a mistake _

He finally opened his mouth to answer. “U-uh, yes?” 

His crush grinned, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. “Thank you for the poem,” she said. 

_ Wait _

_ Does this mean she liked him back? _

“I kinda like you too…” Those words practically lifted up his stomach & filled it with butterflies. 

“Well, ah...that’s good.” He rubbed his cheek, trying to hide the red blush on him. “S-so uh, would you like to go on a date?” he asked. 

Komori nodded, taking his hand. “I’d love to!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know the chapter lengths are all over the place haha. Sorry about that. Gonna try & fix it eventually. Also, if you like my writing or want to see more of the AU, you can head over to my Instagram @crazypyp for my art & designs for the AU since Idk how to transfer images to AO3 :)


	5. Tailman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ojiro fails his black belt test, he becomes Tailman; a martial arts fighting villain set on getting his black belt & defeating Tentochu & Kuro Neko. Meanwhile, Hagakure & a few others have decided to make a cake to celebrate his "victory."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh this took so long to write! Sorry about that! The next one, I'm really excited for! Will be done in a couple of days! Be sure to let me know what you think! I'm always open to criticism!

Midoriya entered the school, walking beside Uraraka. The two had decided to walk with one another to school since they found out that they don’t live too far away from one another. They were talking about a few of their interests when they heard a loud slam come from the room. 

**WHAM**

Shit. Another akuma? Now of all times too. 

**WHAM**

Another slam. Midroiya with caution opened the door.

**WHAM**

What they saw did confuse them, but also put their minds at ease. Kirishima was holding his backpack in front of him as a type of punching bag. In front of him was Ojiro, kicking the bag in a pattern. 

Phew, false alarm. Still kinda strange, but a better outcome. 

“Oi, meatheads.”

Kacchan was behind them. Shit he forgot about Kacchan! Bakugou just walked right past the two, entering the classroom. 

“Well, you seem in a good mood today, eh?” Kirishima joked. While off guard, Ojiro threw a hard kick, nearly making the boy lose his grip on the bag. 

“The hell’s going on here?” Katsuki asked, going to his usual assigned chair & kicking his feet up. 

Ojiro stopped his kicking & turned around to face him. “I’m just practicing. I got a blackbelt test coming up later today,” he explained, rubbing his neck sheepishly. 

“Really? Didn’t think you had it in ya,” Bakugou said. 

“Yeah well, I’d say I’m pretty good at it. Just kinda nervous for it though,” he said. 

  
  


Hagakure went up to Ojiro wrapping an arm around his. “Don’t be nervous! I’ve seen you practice before & you’ve been awesome!” she reassured.

Uraraka stepped out of the doorway & walked towards the boy. “I agree with Hagakure! You’ll do great! You just need an open mind & clear thoughts!”

“Yeah, that’s what everyone’s been telling me about it,” he said. 

“Just think good thoughts & you’ll do great!” Ochaco said. 

“Thanks.” Ojiro turned around back to Kirishima, just to get a bit more practice in, but before he could even kick, Mr. Aizawa walked into the room. 

“No time to train for whatever you’re training for here,” he said. “Now is class time. Please take your seats,” he instructed. 

“We’ll practice after school before your test,” Kirishima said, patting Ojiro’s back. The blonde nodded, going over to his desk & sitting down.

\-------------------------------------------

Once school ended, Ojiro was the first one out of the class door, hurrying over to his dojo. He didn’t have time to get extra practice in. Not even time to do homework. He only had enough to make it there, get changed, & take the exam. 

He was practically sweating when he arrived. Not just from running all the way there, but from nerves too. 

He headed over to his dojo, opening the door. This was it. 

* * *

“So, ya think he’s gonna pass?” Plagg asked, peeking out of Izuku’s backpack. 

“Plagg, get back in! Someone might see you!” Midoriya ordered, looking around. 

It was a fairly empty road. No one was really paying attention to them. But still, he couldn’t take any chances. 

The kwami complied, crawling back into his pocket. Of course, he’d be stuck in there for another hour or two. The teenager even had the nerve to go home & change clothes before coming back out to the streets! Because of course, Izuku wanted to hang out with people. 

Damned extrovert. 

He yawned, resting his back against the pocket. He might as well sleep. It’s not like he can do anything else at the moment.

* * *

Midoriya walked into Satou’s family’s bakery, wanting to get some brownies to take home. He also knew a few of his classmates were there as well, so it was the perfect time to get there. 

He walked in. The little bell jingled as he did. Satou walked out, greeting him. “Hey Midoriya!” he waved. “Are you helping in the kitchen today too?” he asked.

Midoriya tilted his head confused. “What’s in the kitchen?” he asked. He didn’t remember signing up to help him. Maybe he did once, but he wasn’t too sure. 

“Oh, well a few of us wanted to make some cakes since we didn’t have a lot of homework today! We’re making one for Ojiro too for when he gets his belt too!”

“That’s nice of you,” Midoriya said.

“Yeah, it was Hagakure’s idea,” Satou replied. “You wanna help us? We could always use some extra hands!” he said, walking over to the kitchen. 

Midoriya nodded & followed him. “Sounds like fun.”

While in the kitchen, he was greeted by a few students, all of them wearing aprons. There was Hagakure, Tokoyami, & two others that he remembered being from his class. 

Both of them were slightly well built, though not really muscular. One had peach skin & light brown hair that was spikey on top. Almost like a rock or mountain shape, with tassels of hair at the bottom. He was wearing a teal hoodie & gray sweatpants along with white tennis shoes.

The other one was taller by a few centimeters, with silver hair that almost covered his eyes & a type of blue surgical mask covering his mouth & nose. He also had a few dog tags around his neck & a white shirt & dark blue jacket, with blue jeans & brown shoes.

“Ya already know Hagakure, not too sure about Tokoyami though. But the other two are Kouda & Shouji,” Satou explained, pointing to them. 

“Oh, nice to meet you guys,” Midoriya said, setting his backpack down in a corner, & headed to the sink to wash his hands.

“Nice to meet you too,” Shouji replied. Kouda nodded in agreement. He didn’t seem like he talked too much. 

Midoriya dried his hands & head over to the counter, helping where he could. They were still at the beginning stages of making a cake, so he wasn’t too far behind. “Did Ojiro already call about passing?” Midoriya asked, handing Satou the flour. 

Hagakure shook her head. “No, but I know he’s gonna pass. He’s worked too hard not to!” she exclaimed. 

Wow, Hagakure had a lot of faith in Ojiro. That’s nice. She must really care for the guy. 

* * *

“Please Ochaco!” Tikki begged, nuzzling up to the girl. 

Uraraka was currently sitting on her bed, trying to finish up her homework. Thankfully it wasn’t a lot, but still. 

“I told you Tikki, we’ll get food for us later,” she said, erasing one of her answers with the force of a barbarian. She hated math. She was already exhausted. She didn’t want to leave her bed. 

“You know, you really should eat more! All I’ve ever seen you eat has been at school, a cupcake, & a couple of granola bars from Iida.”

Ochaco sighed of relief, finally finishing all of her homework. She hadn’t paid any attention to what Tikki just said, only focusing on that last problem.

She leaned back onto her bed, closing her eyes to relax. “Five more minutes & then we can go, okay?” she yawned, turning on her side, away from her kwami. 

Tikki sighed, moving herself to lay on her owner’s head, deciding to sleep as well. 

\---------------------------------------

Ojiro left his dojo. Head down & in more casual clothes. He clutched the brown belt in his hands. He didn’t get his black belt. He tried so hard too. & still, it wasn’t enough. Tooru was so excited for him too. She’ll be so disappointed once she finds out. 

\------------------------

“Poor, poor boy…” Shigaraki said, getting a butterfly into his hands. “Such self loathing is the perfect vessel for my akuma. No matter, you shall soon make everyone in your dojo rue the day they didn’t pass you.”

He turned the akuma a dark purple, allowing it to fly away.

* * *

Ojiro sat on a bench, looking at the brown belt in his hands. He let out a long sigh. Hating himself wasn’t going to do anything productive for him, but still. He didn’t know what else to do now.

The akuma slowly made its way over to his belt, merging itself with it.

Ojiro lifted his head up. His mind became foggy as a voice inside of his head began speaking to him.

“Tailman, I am Shigaraki. I grant you the power to become the most powerful martial artist Japan has ever known. In return, I ask for the miraculouses of Tentochu & Kuro Neko. Do we have an agreement?”

Ojiro clutched the belt tighter in his fist, clenching his teeth. “Yes sir…”

Dark purple matter surrounded his body, completely covering him up. Now, he wore black fingerless gloves, a white gi, black boots & a blackbelt wrapped around his waist. He also now had a large tail attached to him with blonde fur on the end.

He ran back over to his dojo, jumping high into the air & hopping from building to building. He had much better reflexes. It was honestly  _ fun _ for him. He felt so powerful. So indestructible. Like nothing could take him down. 

Finally making his way back to the dojo, he, while using his tail, smacked the door down, causing it to break off of its hinges. It hit the ground with a thud, shattering the glass & cracking the tiles. 

Who knew that he’d be this powerful with one hit? Wow. He’ll totally get his black belt now!

His sensei walked up to him, preparing for a fight. He was teaching a class mostly filled with young children. Ranging from white belts to orange belts.He got into a fighting stance, ordering his students to get off of the mat.

The kids complied, running out to hide in a safe place.

The man looked at Ojiro. It was like what he saw in the news. Kids from U.A. becoming supervillains all of a sudden. Then, they go back without any memory. That must be what was happening here. Poor kid. That test must’ve ticked him off.

“Mashirao, don’t come any closer!” he ordered. He didn’t want to fight him. Even with his skill, his student nearly destroyed the whole room with one kick of his tail. Who knows how powerful he is in hand to hand combat?

“Is that a threat?” Tailman asked, stepping forward. 

“No, it’s a promise.” 

“For your sake, I’ll go easy on you,” Tailman said, getting into a fighting stance as well. He then made his attack.

* * *

Hagakure checked her phone. “He should’ve finished his test already,” she said. “Wonder why he isn’t responding.”

_ “Maybe he went out celebrating or something with his family,”  _ Kouda signed.

“Yeah, but he would’ve told me  _ something _ ,” she replied. 

“Perhaps the test is taking a while longer than expected,” Tokoyami suggested. 

“He said by 2:45. & It’s 3:00 now.” 

“I’m sure he’ll reply back,” Midoriya said. “Knowing him, he’s probably too excited to say anything.”

Hagakure slumped her shoulders, putting the phone back in her pocket. “I guess,” she said. “I’m just so nervous though!” she groaned, slamming her head on the table. Oddly, the counter felt somewhat soft? Like a powdery consistency. Wait...

“Uh, Hagakure?” Shouji said, tapping her shoulder. 

“Don’t tell me,” she said. “I slammed my face on flour, didn’t I?” 

“Yep,” Satou responded. 

“& I slammed so hard, the flour’s on you guys as well too?”

“Indefinitely,” Tokoyami said, blowing at the flour sprinkling down to his face from his hair. 

She lifted her head up. Face covered in four. Looking around, everyone’s clothes were a mess. “Oops,” she smiled mekely. 

_ “Oops indeed,”  _ signed Kouda. His eyes were closed to prevent any flour from getting in his eyes. 

After an awkward moment of silence, the room burst out in laughter. They all looked like idiots. It’s a shame Ojiro wasn’t here, he would’ve loved this.

* * *

Back to Ojiro, he was still standing. In the middle of the dojo. His sensei was on the ground with a bloody nose & a bruise on his left arm from where Tailman’s tail hit him. 

He walked over, taking a blackbelt that was saved in a plastic baggie to keep it clean. He unwrapped it & put it around his waist. Finally, he had gained a blackbelt. Something only five year old him could dream of. He turned around, leaving the mat. 

“I hope you don’t mind, but I’ll be taking my belt now,” he said. “Frankly, I think I’ve earned it.” With what he needed to say said, he walked out of the dojo, now on a hunt to find Tentochu & Kuro Neko. 

* * *

Finally, the cakes were all in the oven. While Satou & Hagakure were getting the ingredients for the frosting out, the other four boys were cleaning up the mess they made. 

Midoriya picked up a couple of garbage bags, opening the backdoor to throw them all away. 

“Need any help with that, Midoriya?” Shouji asked.

The green haired boy shook his head. “Nope, I’m alright. Thanks though!” He left the kitchen, kicking the door closed behind him. He set his garbage bags down & opened the garbage bin up. Then, he lifted up the bags once more, slinging them across his shoulder, throwing them into a long disposer. 

He didn’t expect them to be so heavy. Maybe he should’ve said yes to the help being offered. He sighed, turning around to reenter the kitchen when he heard a loud crash in the distance, followed by screams of terror. 

It was a safe bet for him to transform & check the situation out. What’s the harm in doing so, right? No one could see him anyway. He was in an alleyway. A few more screams were heard, followed by a loud sound of something being smashed.

Yeah, he should probably transform now. He checked his pockets. Crap. Plagg was in his school bag. In the kitchen. Where people were. 

He knocked on the door, almost in a rush. 

Kouda opened the door for him. Izuku ran inside so fast, he almost knocked the gentle giant over. 

“Whoa, what’s the rush?” Shouji asked. 

“I just forgot about something I have to do with my mom, I’ll be back though!” he said, grabbing his bag.

“Be sure to be there in time for frosting the cakes!” Hagakure said. 

“Don’t worry, I will!” he assured.  _ Probably. _

* * *

Uraraka yawned, slowly sitting up. She was asleep for maybe an hour at most. Not a lot for her usual naps. 

A loud crash erupted, causing Tikki to spring awake. 

“What was that?!” she asked, turning to Uraraka. 

Ochaco looked outside her window, trying to see what the fuss was about. She saw someone causing terror. They had a tail & blonde hair. They were wearing what she thought was some sort of martial arts uniform. She’s seen other people wear it before, but never knew the name of it. 

Wait a second. People don’t have tails, right? She was pretty sure. There were some anomalies that gave humans a tiny tail before, but nothing like this. They had to be akumatized.

She turned around to Tikki. “I think this is serious,” she said. 

“Then let’s do this!” Tikki said. 

Ochaco nodded. “Right! Tikki, spots on!”

A flash of pink light could be seen from outside of her window. Tentochu opened up her window & with her yo-yos, slung herself around her apartments from roof to roof until she could see the villain better. Her eyes widened, gazing upon the villain. 

“Ojiro…” she muttered, landing in front of him. 

Tailman turned around, looking at the heroine. Perfect. If he could take on his sensei, who had trained for years upon years in self defense, he could totally take on a girl who had just recently become a superhero. 

He didn;t even give her time to say anything before he jumped up, swinging his tail & whacking her in the gut. The impact sent her flying. She was thrown, crashing into the cement. A few cracks were left in not only the cement, but her bones too. At least, it felt like it. Her bones felt like sticks being stepped on by kids in the woods. 

She winced in pain, lifting her body up. Looks like she was gonna do this the hard way. She slowly picked herself up, preparing an attack. 

Tailman couldn’t help but let out a sinister chuckle. “Are you gonna try & hit me with a couple of children’s toys?” he asked, running over to attack her again. “Pathetic.”

He moved his tail, preparing to whack her again. What he hit instead was a metal staff. 

The holder of said staff was sent flying into a brick wall, slumping down onto the ground. 

“Ugh, my spine…” he groaned, getting back up. He began to spin his staff between his fingers, spinning it so fast, it could be a wheel of sorts. He then charged at Tailman. 

“So, that’s how we’re playing it, huh?” he said. “So be it.”

His tail clashed with Kuro Neko’s staff, making something that almost seemed like a sword fight. 

Tentochu swung her yo-yo, throwing it towards Tailman. The villain grabbed the yo-yo & pulled Tentochu towards him using the yo-yo. He then ducked, causing the two heroes to clash into each other. 

“Tch,” he scoffed. “These are Japan’s greatest heroes? C’mon, gimme all you got!” he said. Had he not been akumatized, those words & attitude would have  _ never _ come from him. 

“Don’t get too cocky now,” Shigaraki said. “They’re just play fighting now. They will become more tough with time, so be ready.” 

“Don’t worry Shigaraki, you’re looking at someone who has done martial arts for ten years. I know  _ exactly _ what I’m doing.”

“Don’t screw this up!” he scolded before letting Tailman take the lead.

Tailman ran towards the two again. They think they win with a stupid staff & a couple of yo-yos? So lame. He’ll take those miraculouses for himself before they even have a chance to use their powers. 

“Kuro Neko!” Tentochu yelled, pushing him out of the way. They both managed to dodge his tail, but the villain wasn’t done. Tentochu grabbed her teammate & threw her yo-yo across the city. They needed a plan!

“We need an idea on how we can defeat him!” she said. 

Kuro Neko nodded. “Agreed,” he said. “Oh! You can use your powers & wish for some kind of cage to hold him in!”

Tentochu shook her head as they landed on the ground. “Won’t work,” she said. “My power’s random. I don’t know what object it’ll give me. I have to figure out how to use the object. Even if it  _ was _ a cage, it wouldn’t work anyways,” she explained. “His tail is strong enough to break it, I’ll bet.”

“Oh,” Kuro Neko said, trying to think of a plan. “We need that Lucky Charm of yours at some point,” he said. “I need to use my power to get that akuma.”

“So the best idea is to figure out where that akuma is!” she said. 

Kuro Neko nodded. “Right,” he said. “Well, let’s see. I saw that he had gloves, his Gi, his tail, his boots, & his belt…” he mumbled. “His boots getting akumatized is a little strange, so we can cross that out. Plus, fingerless gloves are as well. From what I’ve seen, they’re more personal items in relation to the villain’s power. Chargebolt had his phone, Sugarman had his sugar, & Vantablack had a piece of paper. A poem I think. So if his abilities have to do with Martial arts, then it would make sense that his akumatized object would be something like his Gi or belt. The question is, which one? I don’t think it’s his gi as that would mean his clothes were akumatized & I don’t think you can akumatize clothes, the object has to be more sentimental from what I’ve gathered. Besides, clothes can also be a dangerous target to cataclysm so even if it was that…..”

Tentochu almost passed out snoring while listening to Kuro Neko ramble. Is this what she would have to deal with? She hoped this was just a one time thing. After what seemed like hours, Kuro Neko finally finished. He concluded it was the belt that was akumatized. 

“But I also noticed that he had two belts. I think one of them is the akumatized one. Maybe the one under it. He probably got the other one from someone else. If he’s a martial arts villain, he probably stole it from someone in a martial arts place,” he finished. 

“Okay, so the black belt under his first belt then?” she asked. 

The black cat hero nodded. “Yep!”

“Y’know, you could’ve saved us a lot of time if you spoke in your head,” Tentochu commented.

Kuro Neko went red in the face, apologizing. “Sorry!” he said. “I kinda think aloud. It’s a habit of mine…”

“I can see that,” the bug heroine commented.

Tailman jumped across the sky, finally spotting the heroes. Just the two he was looking for… 

“If you can use your Lucky charm, now’s the time!’ Kuro Neko said, wielding his staff. He wasn’t gonna use Cataclysm. Not yet. Too many things could go wrong if he used it now. 

Tailman landed directly on top of Kuro Neko’s staff. “This is too easy…” he chuckled, swinging his tail to knock Kuro Neko away. He jumped off from the staff, landing on the ground once more. 

Tentochu threw both of her yo-yos in the air, yelling out, “Lucky Charm!” What manifested was a red bottle of super glue with black polka-dots covering it. The bottle of glue fell into her hands. Huh, interesting. But, useful. 

She looked at Tailman’s tail. Half of it was resting on the ground when he wasn’t using it. If they could just get him to stay still. 

“Kuro Neko!” she yelled. “How long can you extend your pole?” she asked. 

“Pretty far!” Kuro Neko replied. “What, did an idea just come up?”

She nodded, running over to him. “When I say so, we jump & you’ll lift us off of the ground…” she whispered. “Understood,” Kuro Neko said. 

Tailman went to attack again, this time, he was planning to attack with more force. He ran towards them, jumping up for an attack. 

“Now!” Tentochu yelled. 

Kuro Neko held onto her, grabbing his pole & pressing a button. It shot the two up in the air about 40 feet. While rising into the air, Tentochu sprayed the glue on the ground, spreading it all around. 

Tailman needed an extra force if he was going to reach them. Thus, he brought his tail to the ground, prepared to use it to shoot him up in the air & catch them. Instead, his tail was stuck on the ground. He tried as hard as he could, but he couldn’t move without any physical pain being brought upon his tail.    
  
Tentochu looked down at the struggling villain. “He looks stuck. Bring us down & destroy his belt,” she instructed. 

Her teammate complied, bringing them both down to the ground, now face to face with their adversary. 

The glue was beginning to dry, but was still somewhat sticky. Kuro Neko carefully approached Tailman, who had his guard up. He was still going to fight, even if he  _ was _ stuck to the ground.

Kuro Neko lifted up his hand, summoning his Cataclysm. With his other hand, he removed the first belt & used his powers on the second belt. As suspected, he was right. As the belt was destroyed, an akuma flew out of it. 

Tentochu swung her yo-yo, throwing it at the small creature. She captured it before deevilizing it. Now, the white butterfly flew away from the park. One day, she’d be curious to know where they come from & where they go. There seems to be a lot of them. Maybe it’s the same one. 

Dark purple matter began to cover Tailman once more. This time, reverting him back to the tailless Ojiro. The now civilian looked around the place in confusion. He was stuck to the ground, those two superheroes again. 

Him too? He always said he’d never succumb to the akuma if he ever was akumatized. But here he was...

All he could utter to the heroes was, “I’m sorry…” If he had the choice, he’d have ran off in shame & embarrassment. But he was stuck to the ground with glue. He guessed that’s how they captured him. 

Tentochu grabbed the glue bottle, throwing it up into the air. 

All of the cracks & broken items in the city were restored along with injuries, & the glue on the ground. Ojiro’s brown belt had also been reverted back to its normal state. Finally, the black belt on the ground disappeared, going back into the dojo Tailman had stolen it from.

When the heroes turned back to Ojiro, he was gone. Ojiro had bolted as soon as he could move. There were so many people Ojiro needed to apologize to. He didn’t know where to start.

Both of their miraculouses began blinking. 

“Looks like we gotta go then,” Tentochu said, running off. 

* * *

Kuro Neko ran off in the other direction. He hid somewhere, transforming back outside of the kitchen. He then knocked on the door.

Satou opened the door & smiled. “You’re just in time Midoriya!” Satou greeted, opening the door wider so that he could enter. “We were just about to start frosting.”

Midoriya entered, resting his backpack on the corner of the kitchen once more. 

“Has Ojiro texted you guys?” he asked. 

They all shook their heads. “No, did he text you?” Hagakure asked. 

Midoriya hesitated before answering. “No, but I know what happened to him…” he said. 

Hagakure frowned slightly. “Oh, so he failed then?”

Izuku nodded. “It was a butterfly attack,” he said. 

Hagakure thought to herself. “We can always change up the cake then. He still deserves one!” she said. “We can even add nice massages on it or something too!”

“Sure, we can do that,” Satou said. “It’d be a shame to waste all of the cake anyway.”

With everyone now in agreement, they went on with making the cake they would give to their classmate.

* * *

Ojiro had entered the dojo his sensei was in. He needed to apologize for what he did. 

His sensei was giving some younger students their green belts & talking with some other students. 

Ojiro couldn’t look him in the eye. Not after what he did. He didn’t remember much from akumatization, but he remembered he was there. The look in the other children’s eyes confirmed his suspicions. 

“Uh sir,” he said as he walked up to him. 

The man turned around. “Ah, Mashirao. Good to see you’re doing better,” he said. “You had me worried for a second when you were last in here.”

Ojiro sighed. “I just wanted to apologize. I think I came in here & wrecked the place earlier & I’m sorry for that.”

“Well, from what the news & others have told me, you weren’t  _ completely _ at fault. Still, you did cause a lot of students distress.”

“I-I’ll make it up to you,” he promised. “I know I did wrong today, but I promise that I can get better & make up for what I’ve done.”

Ojiro’s sensei smiled. “That’s the spirit I like to hear,” he said. “How’s this sound? For two weeks on the weekend, you help me in cleaning this place up.”

The blonde nodded. “That’s a deal,” he answered. 

* * *

“There!” Hagakure said, adding the final words in frosting. “Finished my message to him!” she said.

Kouda finished writing & put the froster down, using his hands to sign,  _ “I hope it was okay that I added a doodle of a bunny in there.” _

Hagakure leaned over to see it. “That looks adorable Kouda!” she squealed. “Oh! I’m gonna add a butterfly!” She picked up her piping bag once more & began drawing a nice butterfly in the corner of the cake. 

The bell jingled outside & Hagakure sprang up, running out to see who it was. 

“Tooru, wait up!” Satou called out, running after the girl. 

To the girl’s surprise & disappointment, Uraraka was in front of the counter instead. 

“Oh, Ochaco. It’s just you,” she said. 

“Yeah. I was hoping to buy a couple of brownies!” she said.

Satou nodded, moving past Hagakure to do his job. “Sure, I can get you some.”

“Are you guys waiting on someone? You seem to be excited about something,” Ochaco said, looking at Hagakure. 

“Yeah, Mashirao. He didn’t pass his test, so we made him a cake to make him feel better,” she explained. “Okay, well actually, we  _ thought _ he was gonna pass so we made a cake for him. Buuuut, he didn’t pass so we’re using that cake as a cake of encouragement. We also have a few other cakes we made for fun too.”

“Oh, I see,” Uraraka said as she handed her money to Satou. “That’s sweet of you guys!”

“Mhm! It’s his favorite flavor too!” Satou responded. 

“Well, tell him I wish him well!” she waved, heading out to leave. 

Before she could leave, the bell rang. Ojiro walked in, holding a brown belt in his hands & his backpack. 

Hagakure squealed, running up to him & giving him a tight hug. 

Ojiro hugged back. She probably didn’t know. 

“I heard about what happened,” Hagakure said. “But I’m still proud of you! & there’s always next time,” she reassured. “Don’t let anything that happened today discourage you!” 

Ojiro nodded, still hugging her. “Yeah, thanks,” he said. Hagakure was just so positive. It was contagious. 

Hagakure let go, grabbing his hands. “Oh! We also made a cake for you too!” she said. She brought him over to the kitchen where the others were. 

Satou turned to Uraraka. “Wanna join us?” she asked. “There’s always room for more!”

“As long as you’re okay with it,” she said. “I-I don’t really want to be intruding or anything!”

“Trust me, you won’t! Everyone in there is super nice!”

The brunette followed Satou into the kitchen. Ojiro was looking at the cake, a bit flustered everyone would go through all of that trouble for him. 

“Wow, can’t believe you guys did this for me…” he said, rubbing his arm sheepishly. 

“It was the least we could do for you my friend,” Tokoyami said, crossing his arms. 

“W-well, thanks for this guys, It’s really nice of you to do this. Even if I didn’t pass,” he said. 

“I’m sure you’ll pass next time,” Shouji assured.

Midoriya nodded. “Yeah! You’ll have us for encouragement!”

Ojiro smiled as he looked at the cake. So many encouraging messages from his friends. They all cared for him. They all wanted him to succeed. It was almost enough to make him cry. They were so nice to him. He  _ had _ to pass next time. For them.


	6. Quest For The Truth (Bonus Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku learns more stuff about the miraculous, trying to figure out if his stepfather has something to do with it. Kacchan also pays him a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since some of the chapters may take a while, I decided to add other bonus chapters in! These bonus chapters may be info dumps on the story, working on established/establishing relationships, or just things that happen in the Midoriya or any other character's life. This one will have an info dump plus a little more on Izuku & Katsuki's friendship. I want to make Bakugou more relevant & give him more time to shine since he will become very important to the story later on!

Since getting his miraculous, Midroiya knew that it was  _ something  _ that had to do with his step dad. How else would he get the miraculous. He didn’t want to ask though. The thought of him being wrong was still hitting his head, making it unable for him to ask directly. Even if it was near impossible with all of the evidence he’s collected, it still was a possibility. The boy didn’t want to take that chance, so just settled for sneaking around in search of clues. 

He  _ knew _ that was a bad thing to do, but he just needed to know! He was desperate! 

“Look Izuku, you’re just wasting your time here,” Plagg said, floating above him. 

Midroiya was scavenging through his parent’s room, looking under their bed for any clues or mystery boxes. “You know Plagg, I could really use your help,” he said. 

“I’m not sure how I can help. Kwamis have a spell casted on us preventing us from saying our owner’s name. So even if I asked, I wouldn’t be able to know unless I saw for myself,” he explained. 

“So, there are other kwamis besides you & Tentochu’s, right?” he asked.

Plagg nodded. “Oh yeah, a lot actually!” he said. “Multiple miracle boxes in fact. Each with different guardians.”

“Oh wow, really? There’s more out there than I thought,” Midroiya said, finding nothing under the bed. He got up into a sitting position & looked at Plagg. “But how come I’ve never heard of these superheroes before?” he asked. 

“Holders of the miraculous are only allowed to use their powers for serious emergencies! Like something that disrupts the balance of the universe,” he explained. “Besides, those miraculouses were lost  _ centuries _ ago.”

“Centuries? That long?”

“Well, to human standards, yes,” he said. “To kwami standards, not really, but still, it’s a long time of not seeing other kwamis. Only one miracle box exists now. The one I’m from.”

“Well, where is it?” he asked. 

Plagg shrugged. “I dunno. He pulled me outta there while I was in my box so I have no clue. Until that point, I was in the miracle box. I know the owner is a guy though if that helps. Don’t know his name.”

“Well, that  _ somewhat _ helps. Thank you Plagg.” Now Midoriya was at least more sure of the fact that it  _ was _ his stepfather. 

“Uh hey Plagg,” Midroiya said. “A-are owners allowed to tell others about the miraculous?”

“Well, I mean sure. But you gotta be  _ really _ trusting of that person, y’know. You can’t just say it to anybody.”

“Hm, that means, if Pop  _ was _ the guardian, let’s say hypothetically here, then does that mean Mom would know too? They trust each other a lot as far as I’ve seen. Plus, Pop isn’t too good at keeping secrets around her.” 

“I guess, but I wouldn’t if I were a guardian. Depending on, hypothetically, him being the guardian, he would’ve been trained beforehand & taught the basic rules of being a guardian which is to never tell just anyone.”

“Ah, I see.” Midroiya got up & exited from his parents room before they came back. He opened his pant’s pocket, allowing Plagg to fly in there & hide securely as he waited. He heard a knock on the door. That’s odd, his parents had a key.

He looked through the peephole. A familiar spiky blonde was on the other side. He smiled, opening the door for his friend. “Hey Kacchan!” he greeted. 

Bakugou walked in, holding a box in his hand. 

“What’s in the box?” Midroiya asked. 

“The new console I bought,” he explained. “We’re testing it out.” He headed over to the living room, opening the box & taking the contents out of it. 

The green haired boy headed over to him, sitting on the couch while he set it up. Bakugou treated Izuku’s house as if he lived there. Not for any particular reason, they just always hung out at each other’s homes so often, it was like having two families. 

“Seen the akuma yesterday?” Bakugou asked. Midroiya nodded. 

“Yeah, I think it was Ojiro who was akumatized, right?”

“Yep, poor bastard. Got upset over a black belt apparently.”

“Yeah…” Midoriya replied

“Surprised he didn’t pass though. The guy has pretty good skills. Then again, I’m not a martial artist.” The console was finally set up. He scooted back & handed his friend a controller. “Y’know, if I ever see one of those damned butterflies, I’ll punch it in the face before it can even get close to me!” He punched his palm hard as he said it. 

Midroiya chuckled. “I don’t doubt it,” he said. 

The two of them waited until the game started, It was a 1v1 fighting game. The game had just started & Bakugou was already losing. “How the hell are you beating me?!” he asked, changing positions. He moved in front of Izuku to try & block his view. The freckled boy tilted his head a bit so he could see, still beating him. 

“Nice try Kacchan. But you’re just not good enough,” he teased. 

“I’m gonna kick your ass if you don’t let me win!” Katsuki yelled. 

“Please, if you can’t beat me in a game virtually, how are you gonna kick my ass in real time?” 

It went on like this for around half an hour until Bakugou had to use the bathroom. On his way back, he noticed that Izuku had a journal. He flipped through it, curiously. 

**_‘Entry One, Villain One:_ **

**_Villain Name:_ ** **_Chargebolt_ **

**_Akumatized object:_ ** **_Broken Phone_ **

**_Victim:_ ** **_Denki Kaminari_ **

**_Description:_ ** **_Based on what I saw, Chargebolt could conjure up electricity & steal other people’s electricity from their bodies to make himself stronger.’_ **

He flipped to the next page. Bakugou shivered at the entry. He remembered how terrified he was when he faced the villain. 

**_‘Entry Two, Villain Two:_ **

**_Villain Name:_ ** **_Sugarman_ **

**_Akumatized Object:_ ** **_Sugar container_ **

**_Victim:_ ** **_Rikidou Satou_ **

**_Description:_ ** **_If Sugarman ingested sugar, he becomes stronger. But, he loses his intelligence as a result.’_ **

Damn, Deku had something for every akumatized villain. Interesting. He must’ve become more of a fanboy after superheroes started showing up. He couldn’t blame him though. Izuku  _ loved _ superheroes. 

The blonde quickly put the book down in its original spot before Midroiya noticed He then returned to the couch.

After a few minutes, Izuku’s parents got back, entering the living room. 

“Oh, hello Katsuki!” Inko greeted, putting her jacket away. 

Yagi waved a hand in greeting. “Hey kiddo,” he said.

Bakugou let out a grunt of acknowledgement, putting all of his focus into the game he was playing.

Inko leaned on the couch to observe the game. “What game is that?” she asked. 

“I dunno,” Izuku responded, clicking the buttons mindlessly. 

“Just some game I found. Forgot the name,” Katsuki said, a blank expression on his face. 

“Who’s winning?” Yagi asked. 

“Your son…” Bakugou grumbled, gritting his teeth. 

In one hit of a button, Bakugou’s character was dead. “YES!” Izuku yelled, jumping up from the couch. “I win again Kacchan!” he grinned. His parents also gave a little victory cheer for him. 

“DAMN IT!” He yelled, putting his hands on his face in annoyance. 

Izuku gave a half sympathetic pat on the back. “Aw, well, better luck next time!” he said. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…” Katsuki replied. 

A ping was heard on his phone. “Parents need help with dinner. I gotta go,” Bakugou said. He got up from the couch & headed out. “I can come pick up the console again tomorrow, right?” he asked. 

Midroiya nodded. “Sure, that’s fine!” he said. 

Bakugou gave a thumbs up. “Cool, cool.” He said his final goodbyes before heading out over to his house again. 

Midroiya began to clean up the console, returning it back into its box & setting it beside the TV. Once finished, he walked over to pick up his journal & hurried back to his room. He flipped to a few pages, maybe twelve pages in, & began taking some notes. He opened his pocket to let Plagg out & began to write down some information furiously on a page. All about the guardians & other stuff he found out today. His journal was to help him discover the powers of the miraculous & the power limits Shigaraki had so that one day, he’d be able to defeat him.

  
  



	7. Ingenium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Iida doesn't become class rep, he becomes the speed running villain, Ingenium, hellbent on enforcing rules for his classmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished it! Sorry it took so long! The next chapter should be quicker! I'm actually kinda excited for this one as I really love Iida & I love writing him, even as a villain haha.

Today was a rainy day. Water poured heavily across their city, making it especially annoying to walk through. He yawned, tired since he had to wake up so early. It was a Monday & he forgot that it wasn’t a weekend today. 

While lost in his own thoughts, he heard a voice yell his name. 

“Midoriya!” He snapped out of his thoughts, looking behind him to see who called. He smiled at the familiar face.

“Hey, Iida!” Midoriya greeted, waving over to the boy. 

Iida raced towards him, running right past him. “Hurry up or we’ll be late!” he demanded. 

Midoriya raised an eyebrow. “L-late? But we have ten minutes!” he yelled, picking up the pace as he tried to catch up to his friend. 

Iida began to pick up the pace. “Which is exactly why we need to arrive! Students in a school such as this must  _ always _ be early as a way to show enthusiasm for learning! Don’t you agree?” Before Midoriya could respond, he ran faster, heading inside of the school’s building, leaving his friend out of breath in the rain.

Wow, Iida was  _ fast _ . It wasn’t  _ that _ surprising to him. He had to be fast if he wanted to be early to school, but still. He’s never seen someone run so fast before. 

Eventually, he made it inside, huffing & puffing. He’s a hero! He should be able to run fast, right?

Iida would probably make a good hero with his speed if he ever had a miraculous. Maybe if he ever found one, he’d give it to him! Oh, maybe Uraraka too! Or Kacchan! They always loved playing hero together. He knew it’d be a dream come true for him if he got to become one!

* * *

When he got into class, he spent his time talking with some of the students. 

“Y’know. I hear that we’re gonna decide on class rep soon!” Denki said. 

“Aw man, I can’t wait for that!” responded Kirishima. “If I were class rep, I’d be the best there is!”

“Tch, like anyone would vote for you,” Kacchan said. 

Kirishima raised an eyebrow, leaning back into his chair & looking at Bakugou. “Oh? Bold of you to think anyone will be voting for you Katsuki,” he teased. 

Bakugou pushed Kirishima’s face away from him, giving him a glare. “Shut up shitty hair!” he yelled. 

“What? Shity hair? But I have the same hair as you!” Kirishima replied. 

“I said shut it!” 

“Please, settle down you two!” Iida said. “No one will get votes through insults!”

“Oh yeah? No one’ll get votes from being a damn nerd either!” Bakugou said. 

“Please refrain from using such language within a school environment!”

The two continued to banter as Midoriya sat down at his desk, directly behind where Bakugou was. 

“Uh Kirishima,” Hagakure said. 

The red haired boy turned around to face the girl. “What is it?” he asked, sitting upright. 

“Uhm, I think you’re in my seat,” she said, pointing to it. 

Kirishima looked down at it & felt immediate embarrassment. “Oh, sorry about that!” he said. He immediately got up, returning to his own seat. Seat number nine in front of Kouda, who was conversing with Tokoyami & Shouji. 

“Chicks here dig a class rep, so I’d totally be one!” another student said, talking with the others. 

Denki raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah grape boy?” he joked. 

“Tch,” Bakugou scoffed. “Like any girl would fall for you,” he said. “Besides. You can’t  _ just _ be class rep. You gotta take the job seriously too, idiot.”

“Bakugou, you can’t just keep calling people idiots!” Denki said, quickly apologizing for his friend’s behaviour. “Sorry Mineta,” he said. 

Mineta shrugged off the insult. “Eh, I get it a lot.”

“Obviously, the class rep would be moi!” a blonde haired student said. He spoke with what sounded like a French accent. 

Another girl with pink hair behind him giggled. “That’s the funniest thing I’ve ever heard, Aoyama!” she said. 

“I don’t think he was joking about it Mina,” another girl said behind her. This girl had green hair which she was playing with as she spoke. 

The room was now filled with people arguing on who would become class rep. 

Tokoyami rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “Ugh, so noisey,” he said. He sat on his desk, crossing his legs as he looked around the classroom.

“Tokoyami!” Iida yelled, dashing up to him. The boy had stopped arguing with Bakugou upon noticing Tokoyami. 

The raven haired boy turned to him. “Hm?”

“Stop using that desk as a chair!” he ordered. “Do you not realize great men & women from all over the world have sat down in these chairs?!” he asked. 

“I see,” he said. “It seems that you’re no exception to being noisy.”

“Dude, you need to chill out,” a blue haired girl said. She was talking with another girl with a black ponytail in the corner of the class. 

“Perhaps you should dial down the enthusiasm. I respect this school as much as the next student, but we shouldn’t police students as long as they are getting the proper education,” The other girl answered. 

“Yes, but he should at least be respectful of the desks!” he reasoned. 

“I understand, but yelling probably isn’t the best option. If Mr. Aizawa doesn’t have a problem with it, neither should you.” She then turned to the boy with piercings. “But really Tokoyami, do you have to sit on a desk?” The raven haired girl asked. 

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Tokoyami replied.

“What’s under there? An egg you’re trying to protect?” Shouji joked. A few of them laughed a bit as Iida looked away.

The nerdy boy was about to say something, but sighed. There was no real point in allowing things to escalate. “Nobody understands how important this matter is,” he muttered, walking back to his desk which was right next to Kouda. 

“Yikes Kouji, feel sorry for ya about him,” the shorter girl jokes. 

Kouda waved his hands, not wanting to upset the boy.  _ “It’s fine Jirou! He’s not bothersome at all!” _ he signed. 

Iida sat back down in his seat, slumping his shoulders as he thought about what everyone had just said. No one respects him. He’s become a joke. A cartoon character used for laughs instead of a serious & respectable figure. Is this how others saw him? Someone to laugh at?

Uraraka put a hand on Iida’s shoulder, noticing his sulking. “Aw, no worried Iida! Respect takes time to earn! I think you’re doing great!”

Iida smiled, feeling slightly better. At least someone believed in him.

Finally, Mr. Aizawa soon arrived calming down the rowdy class. For a class of geniuses, he would’ve thought they’d be smart enough to behave well.

“Alright, as you students may have heard, today’s the day to elect a class representative,” he said. “Now, I want you guys to very quietly decide-”

The classroom erupted with the students clamouring about who should be the class rep. 

“Me! Me! Me! I can do it!” Mineta said, standing up on the desk & jumping so he can be seen better. 

“No way, I should do it!” Kaminari said. 

“Ooh! I’d want to do it!” said Hagakure. 

“Sounds fun,” Shouji volunteered. 

“I-I guess I could try,” said Midoriya. 

“As the top student in this class, I find it fitting that I would be the class representative,” said Momo. 

Aoyama cleared his throat. “Obviously, it should be me, no?”

“No way! I should totally do it!” Mina yelled. 

“All you idiots would fail miserably at class rep!” Bakugou yelled. “I should be class rep!”

“No one’s gonna vote for you, so why bother?” Kaminari said. 

“You knock off Pikachu! I  _ will _ get votes!” the blonde yelled. 

“Highly doubtful,” snickered Tokoyami. 

Bakugou turned around to glare at him. “I will!” he yelled, standing up from his desk.

_ “Sure you will,” _ Kouda signed, rolling his eyes.

“What did you say rock hair?! I’ll kick your ass!” he yelled. “Don’t think I don’t know sign language idiot, I’ve practiced it for three years!”

“Kacchan, calm down,” Midoriya said, trying to deescalate the situation.

“Yeah, it’s not like you’re not sarcastic all the time!” Kirishima said, putting a hand in front of Kouda to block the blonde from getting to him. 

“No really, come say that to my face! Let’s see how you like a kick to the ass!”

Kouda began frantically signing, trying to wave the guy off & calm him down a bit. A few apologies, excuses, etc. 

“Silence, everyone!” Iida yelled. His voice rang across the room as he slammed his hands on the table to get everyone’s attention. 

“Clearly, the only reasonable option is to have a democracy!” he said. “We each vote for who we think is the best for class rep!”

“But wouldn’t we just vote for ourselves?” Kirishima asked. 

“Which is exactly why we make it so no one is allowed to vote for themselves,” Iida explained. “We can vote for anyone  _ besides _ ourselves, but not ourselves to make things fair.”

“Do whatever, just be quiet about it,” Aizawa said, getting into his sleeping bag & laying down in the corner. 

“Then it’s settled!” Iida said. “We shall hold a democracy!”

* * *

After counting the votes, Iida stared at the results. He looked at the top scores.

**Midoriya:** 6  **Yaoyurozo:** 5 

**Shouji:** 2  **Bakugou:** 1

**Hagakure:** 2  **Ojiro:** 1 

**Ashido:** 1  **Aoyama:** 1

**Asui:** 1

**Everyone Else:** 0

Unbelievable. Not a single vote for him. Even Bakugou had a vote! Who would’ve voted for him?! Still, he chose this system. He must deal with the results & be fair. 

Kirishima let out a small laugh. “Well Bakugou, looks like you’re right. You  _ did _ get a vote!” 

Bakugou let a small growl in annoyance. 

“You’re welcome by the way!” Midoriya said. 

“Shut up Deku!” Bakugou yelled. How could he have not won?!

“Honestly, not surprised at the results. Though, I expected to have at least  _ one _ vote,” Kirishima said. 

Aizawa cleared his throat, getting up from his nap. “So then it’s decided, Midoriya & Yaoyorozu will be your class reps. Midoriya in first command & Yaoyorozu in second.”

“I guess I can get used to this,” Kirishima said, leaning back. 

“Hey, it’s better than Bakugou,” Kaminari joked. 

Bakugou turned his head to glare at the two. “Do you  _ want _ to get an ass kicking?!”

“Bakugou! Language!” Iida scolded. 

“Japanese & shut up not class rep!” he yelled.

Izuku & Momo shared a look. Looks like they signed up for more than they thought.

* * *

“Aw, chin up Iida!” Ochako said, patting his back. “You’ll be okay! Besides, there’s always next year!” 

Iida stayed silent, not wanting to make a further fool out of himself. He was an idiot. Maybe it would’ve been less embarrassing if he said everyone could vote for themself. Less pitiful when he had no votes after making such a big deal about being class rep. He knows that he should accept it & be a fair sport, but  _ dammit _ , it hurt losing in such a way.

“Uh, Iida? You okay?” Midoriya asked. 

Iida sighed. “I-I’ll be fine…” he said, distancing himself from the two. “I think…” He sighed again. “I think I just need some time to be alone with my own thoughts.”

Ochako looked at her friend. He just seemed so distraught over something so trivial. Well, it was trivial to her at least. “Yeah, but Iida-”

“I appreciate your concern, but please...I’d prefer to be alone.” With that, Iida walked down the halls, deciding to sit outside in the back of the school on a bench. 

* * *

“Oh dear, what a sad sight…” Shigaraki said, grinning. “A boy who failed when he wanted to succeed so hard.” He akumatized the butterfly in his hands. “Perhaps now, his class will see what they had just missed out on. How capable he is.” He let go of the auma, setting it free. “Well, they shall soon regret their decisions in due time.”

* * *

Midoriya & Uraraka were worried for him. Midoriya especially. He couldn’t stop thinking about the possibility of him being akumatized. 

“We should probably go after him,” Midoriya suggested, rapidly tapping his foot. 

Uraraka nodded. “I think that’s the best idea,” she agreed.

The two rushed out of the hallways, hoping to find him before the next class. 

* * *

Iida sighed, still sitting on the bench. 

He looked down at the grass beneath him. No matter how many breathing exercises he did, that didn’t stop him from being  _ any _ less disappointed in himself.

A dark purple butterfly made its way to him, merging itself with Iida’s glasses. The boy’s head immediately shot up as he froze. His mind began to go foggy. As if any control of his own body was slowly eating away at him, being completely wiped. 

He shook his head, trying to shake away whoever was talking to him. 

“Ingenium, I am Shigaraki.” The voice talking in his head had such a sinister tone. He wanted it out. 

“I know who you are & I  _ refuse _ to take part in these degenerate acts that you have innocent people participate in!” Iida interrupted.

“Oh, feisty are we? I see you have a moral compass. I’m impressed,” Shigaraki replied. 

“If you think I will hurt my classmates over a fair system, then you are sorely mistaken!” Iida yelled. “I am much stronger than you think I am & will not allow myself to hurt others just to get some stupid jewels for you!”

“Oh, so you’ve been told. Yes, I do require jewels. Unlike you, I  _ have _ power that I can use against you. Those rule breakers out there, will not care without  _ us. _ ”

“There is no us!” Iida snapped, growing more & more annoyed at the villain. 

“Well, if there is no us, then who will put a stop to all of the disrespectful students out there?” he asked. Iida was a tough one. Almost unable to convince. He was fighting him. He needed to get him to give up. 

He cleared his throat trying a different approach. “Ingenium, look at you,” he said, before being interrupted again by the boy. 

“My name is not ‘Ingenium,’ it is Tenya Iida & you are an irrelevant, sad, sorry excuse of a human trying to turn my classmates evil!”

“Well then, Tenya. Let’s put it this way. Look at yourself. You’re weak. People will not listen to you. You’ve seen them make fools of you & not listen to you. They’ve disrespected you & your family name by walking all over you. They’ve disrespected this school by allowing two students who they know  _ look _ responsible, but will allow them to do whatever they wish as long as they play their cards right. With the power I give you if you so  _ choose _ to accept, no one will ever disrespect you, your name, or the school ever again. It’s that simple.”

Iida looked down. The villain was reasoning with him. Trying to get inside of his head. He hated it. He shook his head, trying to fight it, but Shigaraki just kept pushing. 

He clenched his teeth, no longer being able to think straight. All of his morals flew out the window as he stood up, clenching his fist. “Very well Shigaraki, I accept,” he said. “But, I will only play by my rules. Meaning no attacking for the sake of attacking. I wish to bring order to Japan, not evil. So I refuse to do any violent & degenerate acts that you’ve forced other people to do!”

“Very well, Ingenium. I’ll play by your rules,” Shigaraki said.

Dark purple matter surrounded Iida, covering him in it. His body became white robotic armour, with boosters. His glasses morphed into a white helmet with little tails on the end. On the back of his legs, were engines, allowing him to run quickly. 

The new villain began to run around, deciding to test this newfound power of his. As he ran, the engines on the back of his legs flared up, allowing him to run as fast as a rocket. He stopped running & looked at himself. Part of him didn’t want to admit it, but he felt  _ awesome _ . Under his helmet, he smirked. “No one shall escape the rules, or me!” he yelled, beginning to dash off once more. 

* * *

Midoriya & Uraraka were behind a building, watching all of what happened. Iida was fighting the akuma. He actually fought it. Even though he failed to get rid of it, he was refusing to succumb to it. 

Now for the real matter, he still became akumatized. He was gonna take it out on their classmates too. 

“Uraraka,” Midoriya said. “You go hide, I’ll try to warn our classmates.”

Uraraka nodded. The janitor closet it is then. She ran off, going to transform. 

Midoriya bolted in the other direction, finding a place behind a tree to transform. He didn’t think Iida would become a villain in a million years. Though it wasn’t Iida anymore, was it…

* * *

When the bell rang, everyone got in line for P.E. Everyone waited outside, wondering where Aizawa was. 

“He should be here right now, right?” Mina asked.

“Probably fell asleep again,” Bakugou said. 

“Maybe…” she said, looking around at the other students. “Speaking of missing, did anyone see Midoriya, Uraraka, & Iida today either?”

“I didn’t see Midroiya or Iida in the locker rooms, but I got there late,” Kaminari said. “I thought they already came down here.”

“No, I didn’t see them either,” Tokoyami said. 

“Maybe Aizawa asked them to help him with some stuff,” Asui said, putting a hand to her chin & thinking.

Tokoyami crossed his arms. “Perhaps…” he muttered.

Suddenly, a gust of wind sped past all of the students. Dust from the ground circled around the students, causing them to cough furiously as whatever was attacking them continued to circle the area. 

Eventually, the dust settled, & everyone could see clearly now. Standing before them was a robotic man they didn’t recognize. It was the result of an akuma, no doubt, but they didn’t know who it was. That was until he spoke. 

“Fellow classmates of 1-A.”

“Whoa, I-Iida?” Kirishima said, eyes wide.

“No, I am Ingenium!” he spoke. 

“What the hell happened to you, four eyes?” Bakugou asked.

He got closer to Bakugou. “What happened was you all disrespected the very name of this facility. Mocking me as well when I tried to keep all of you as model students as if you forgot you go to an elite school!” 

“Wow, stuck up much?” Bakugou asked. 

“Bakugou, what are you doing?” Kamiari asked. 

“If he’s akumatized, he won’t show mercy!” Ojiro added. 

“Please! Out of all of the villains so far, this guy is the  _ weakest _ ! I mean seriously, he can run really fast, big deal! So can a lot of other people! Doesn’t make him any better than us!” 

“You better watch your tone when talking to me Bakugou,” Ingenium said. 

“Or what, you’re gonna run around me again & get a bit of dirt in my eyes? Big whoop robodork.”

The rest of the class watched in fear, awaiting for Bakugou to receive some type of big punishment from Ingenium. Maybe being flung across the school, or burned to death with fire. 

“Lucky for you, I refuse to bring physical harm to others,” he said, smirking under his helmet. “But, that doesn’t mean I cannot show you hell.”

“Like what?” Bakugou asked, not seeming to get the message. 

In a flash, Ingenium was gone. The others looked around, expecting for something big to happen. But nothing did. 

Bakugou smirked. “Tch, see? Told you he was weak!”

Another dash & Tenya returned. This time, with a cart of heavy dumbbells. Ranging from twenty pounds to a hundred. 

“I want  _ you _ to run around the school carrying two of these 60lb dumbbells around the school. For every complaint I receive, I will add another 10 until your body cannot take the pain anymore!” Ingenium ordered, picking up two dumbbells & handing them to the boy. 

“You can’t be serious!” Bakugou yelled. 

“That’s ten more pounds,” Ingenium said, picking up the dumbbells & replacing them with 70lbs each.

Bakugou kept his mouth shut, finally getting that Iida wasn’t playing around. “Fine, but I won’t like it…” he mumbled. 

“I don’t expect you to!” Ingenium replied. He scanned the rest of the students. His eyes landed on Tokoyami, who was glaring right at him. Ingenium walked up to him. “So, Tokoyami,” he said. “You think you’re so cool, huh? Sitting on tables & presenting yourself with such attitude?” 

The raven haired boy stayed silent, still glaring at him. There was no way he was lifting those stupid dumbells for sitting on a table.

“I assume you want me to carry dumbbells then?” he asked. 

“Actually, on the contrary,” Ingenium replied. “Instead, you will be carrying a 100lb dumbbell above your head for the rest of class.”

“Pardon?”

“Well, since you enjoy sitting so much, the best possible punishment is to make it such a struggle for you to stand, you’ll be begging to be able to sit correctly in your chair.”

“Hm,” Tokoyami said. “What if I do not?” he asked, pressing the issue.

“Seriously, do you two  _ have _ a death wish?!” Kaminari asked. 

“Very well then,” Ingenium said. “If that’s how you want it, so be it.” Then, the robotic man rushed over to the dumbbells, grabbing rope as well & typing them to Tokoyami’s wrists. 

The lanky boy had not carried such weight before, so he immediately dropped, struggling to lift up the dumbbells without breaking his wrists.

Ingenium turned to the others. “The rest of you, start running around the school with shot puts. Unless you want to end up like Aizawa or your classmates.”

“Wait a sec, what did you do to Aizawa?” Kirishima asked. 

“Locked under school arrest in the teacher’s lounge,” Ingenium explained. “Let’s just say he won’t be teaching this class for a  _ while _ .”

“He must’ve done the same to Midoriya & Uraraka no doubt,” Kaminari whispered. 

“Now, I suggest you start running!” Ingenium said. 

“I don’t think so!” a voice yelled, wrapping a polka-dotted yo-yo around the akumatized villain. 

Ingenium shot a glare at Tentochu, who had a tight grip on her yo-yo. The heroine pulled her yo-yo back, dragging Ingenium away from the other students. “I suggest you guys start running! Untie your friend & tell the other one running to hide as well!” she ordered. 

The others nodded, following the instructions, while Ingenium started putting up a fight. He activated his engines, using them to drag Tentochu off from what she was standing on. She fell down, hitting the ground & getting some dust in her eyes. 

“How dare you disrespect the sanctity of this school with such rowdy behavior!” Ingenium scolded, eventually breaking free of the strings surrounding him. “As a hero, you should know better! Or can you not handle someone else with powers?"

“I can handle powers when they aren’t used for evil!” Tentochu yelled, trying to grab his helmet. 

Ingenium grabbed her wrist, twisting it. “I see you’ve found the source of my powers, huh?” he questioned. “Good luck trying to obtain it though, I’m much faster than you!” he said, kneeing her in the stomach. She doubled over, clutching herself in pain. 

“Now, I’ll be taking those miraculous from you now. Think of it as a confiscation.” He reached his hand out for the earrings only to have his hand whacked away by a metal pole. 

“Sorry for coming in late! Hope you can forgive me!” Kuro Neko apologized.

Ingenium looked over at Kuro Neko, glaring through his helmet. “Ah, another pest I see,” he snarled. “I suppose we can play it your way. But you must keep up.”

He then ran, the fire in his engines growing large, running around the two & creating a dust storm. 

The two heroes covered their eyes, unable to handle all of the little grains of dirt entering their eyes. They still had their guard up, but unable to see. They had to rely on sound until Ingenium stopped his attack. But when?

Kuro Neko heard a grunt beside him, as if someone was lunging at him, he whacked his staff in that direction, sending Ingenium on the ground & away from him. 

The dust seemed to die down a bit, but it still hurt to open their eyes. Tentochu tried rubbing them, getting as much dust as she could out. She blinked a couple of times, shaking her head & looking around. Her eyes hurt, but she could see. 

Kuro Neko did the same, trying to get rid of the dust, but with less success. He kept one eye closed, squinting it in pain as he used his other eye to look around for Ingenium. 

_ ‘Iida’s power makes him very quick,’  _ Kuro Neko thought.  _ ‘That means, in order to attack, we need to be one step ahead of his moves. Otherwise, it’s no good.’ _

He moved his head, only to see Ingenium gone.  _ ‘What? Where’d he go?!’ _

A kick to his head. Well, there was his answer. The kick pushed him to the ground, hitting his face in the dirt. 

Ingenium landed on the ground, punching Tentochu square in the jaw. “I suppose you think that you can outsmart me, huh? Well think again! I am a U.A. student! It is expected that I would be smarter than you!”

_ ‘But I’m a U.A. student too!’  _ The black cat hero wanted to scream it out, but held his tongue. He kept his talking to a minimum, still trying to formulate a plan.

_ ‘What can stop someone running fast?’ _ he thought.  _ ‘He has engines, right? We’d need something to block it.’ _

He looked back over at Ingenium, reeling out his staff for an attack. He charged at him. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to defeat him in such a way, but if he could just fight Ingenium enough to wear him down, Tentochu could be able to follow with another, more powerful attack. 

Ingenium kicked Kuro Neko’s side, hitting him to the ground again. He got up again, this time, slower, & ran towards Ingenium, only to be kicked down again. This repeated for a few more times. Everytime he tried to get back up, Ingenium would prevent him from doing so.

Tentochu swung her yo-yo from behind Ingenium, grabbing Kuro Neko & pulling him away from the situation. She used her other yo-yo to swing them onto the school’s rooftop just so they could formulate a plan.

“I want you to go after them!” Shigarki said. 

“They’re forming a plan,” Ingenium explained. “The correct option is to form a plan of my own. One that can defeat them even with a simple plan.”

“Do you want your powers taken away?!” Shigaraki yelled. 

“As I recall, you gave me will to carry out your wishes  _ my way _ ,” Ingenium said. “You may take away my powers if you so please. However, you may not win in the end & would waste an opportunity without me.”

Ingenium could practically  _ hear _ Shigaraki’s teeth gritting, cursing to himself as he thought over what he said. Out of all the U.A. students, Iida seemed to be the smartest. More of a thinker.

“So, what’s it gonna be Shigaraki?” Ingenium said. “Well?”

“It’s a deal.”

* * *

The two heroes landed on the roof, catching their breaths. Tentochu got up, scanning the area to find him. “Any ideas on what we can do?” she asked Kuro Neko. 

Kuro Neko put a finger up to his chin, thinking. “Well, Ingenium isn’t powerful in terms of power, but he is pretty strong. Plus, the engines on his legs are what make him powerful. That helmet of his...I think that’s where the akuma is, so in any situation, we should aim to grab it at all costs. I could use my power for that, but we should also be prepared for the possibility of him designing a trap, since in giving ourselves time to think, we’ve also given him time to form a trap of sorts. We should also watch out for our miraculouses. With his speed, he could take them from us in an instant if we aren’t careful.”

Tentochu nodded. “Anything else?”

“Hm…” he thought again. “Well first off, we need a plan on how to defeat him. Is there a certain time you can use your Lucky Charm?” he asked.

Tentochu shook her head. “I can use it whenever, but I usually save it for more dire situations,” she explained. “Though, I could use it now. It seems like a good idea now.”

“Yeah, maybe then, we can end this battle sooner,” Kuro Neko said. He got up, extending his metal staff, preparing for another battle. “I’ll cover you while you plan things out, okay?” he said, turning to her. 

Tentochu smiled & nodded. “Alright!” She threw both of her yo-yos in the air, using her powers. “Lucky Charm!” What appeared was a large container of oil in its usual ladybug pattern. 

“Interesting choice…” Kuro Neko said, looking at it. “Got any ideas?” 

Tentochu stared at it. As if it were a foreign object. Though she never saw a can of oil before, she knew what one looked like. She just didn’t know what to do with it. “I’m...not sure,” she responded. She looked around. Nothing. “There isn’t anything around me that we can use this with.”

“You can figure it out later,” Kuro Neko said. “Maybe you’ll find out during battle.”

Tentochu nodded. “Alright,” she said. 

“I hope that you have hospital insurance because you’re going to need it!” Ingenium yelled. He jumped on the roof at lightning speed, ready to attack the two. 

Kuro Neko extended his pole, pushing Tentochu away from Ingenium & taking the blow himself. Ingenium threw him to the ground in one quick punch. 

Tentochu threw her yo-yo, keeping the oil hidden from Ingenium until she knew what to do with it. She wrapped the yo-yo around one of his legs & pulled him away from her teammate. 

“You two really are getting on my last few nerves, you know that?” Iida asked, trying to untie the yo-yos. 

Tentochu kept a tight grip on her yo-yo, pulling Ingenium around every time he tried to untie his leg. Ingenium had enough, swinging his leg quickly, dragging Tentochu on the floor of the roof. Normally, he’d just swing her to get her to let go, but he decided that if he knocked the heroine out, he’d be able to grab the miraculous in time & get one out of the two.

Kuro Neko hurried, grabbing the string to prevent anything else from happening, only to be dragged along himself. He let go, stumbling toward the end of the roof.

Tentochu’s mind was getting scrambled as she became dizzy. She looked down at the can of oil, which colors only made her feel worse. She closed her eyes while she thought of a plan. 

Oil is slippery.

He’s really fast. 

That’s it!

She extended her arm with the oil in it. Then, she lifted it up & smashed it to the ground, spilling it everywhere. She got some on herself which made her slip off & hit the railings of the roof. Ingenium slipped, his leg now unable to find balance as he began surrying, trying not to fall down. 

Tentochu threw her yo-yo at Ingenium, grabbing his helmet & yanking it off. “Kuro Neko! Catch!” She threw the helmet over to the cat boy which he caught. 

Using his cataclysm, he destroyed the helmet, allowing the akuma to fly out. 

It all happened so fast, Ingenium couldn’t even process what had happened. A familiar dark purple matter surrounded his body, covering his senses. The next thing he knew, everything went black. 

* * *

When he woke up, he was in the nurse's office. His head was hurting like hell. He could barely even think straight, let alone open his mouth & speak coherently. It then dawned on him what had happened. 

He was the very thing he said he’d never be. Oh, how he was an idiot for accepting that fiend’s request! He groaned in annoyance & disappointment in himself. If the news found out, the Iida family name would be ruined! 

He lifted his body up, sitting upright. After being checked out by the nurse, he walked into class. Great, not only was he now a villain, but he was a late villain too. How lovely. 

Thankfully, he didn’t interrupt anything too important as Aizawa was napping & the other students were doing group work. He sat on his desk, in front of Uraraka. The girl tapped his shoulder, looking solemn. 

“I heard about what happened,” she said. “Are you okay?” 

Iida shook his head. “No, not really. But I did somewhat deserve what has happened to me,” he admitted. 

“I don’t think so,” she said. 

“But I do,” Iida replied. “I-I don’t know what exactly what I did but I remember that I hurt my classmates & scared the others just because I didn’t win stupid class rep.” 

“But you were brainwashed. Others were akumatized for other situations,” Uraraka explained. “Yours was just personal to you. It’s not your fault you were upset.”

“But it is my fault that I-” he stopped himself, shaking his head. “N-nevermind. I’ll just work privately today.” He turned around to face the front of the classroom. 

* * *

After class Midroiya came up to him. Another one of his friends that he had disappointed. The class rep even. Next to him was Yaoyurozu. The second class rep. Behind hoth was their homeroom teacher, Mr. Aizawa. He instructed them all to take a seat before Mr. Aizawa spoke. 

“Iida, it seems that Midroiya has proposed something that he wants you to know,” Aizawa said. 

“What is it?” Iida asked, he turned to face Midoriya, who was giving him a friendly smile. 

“Well, I saw what happened back there. Me & Uraraka. Y-you actually fought back against the akuma & we heard you arguing with him. That took guts & was really impressive & I think that if someone could be that headstrong, then you should be class rep.”

“A-are you serious?” Iida asked. “But  _ you _ are the class rep. Not me. You’re the one who won the votes, I even voted for you for a reason!”

“I appreciate that,” Midoriya said. “But the ones who really wanted to do it that I think are responsible enough to lead this class are you & Yaoyurozu. I thought it would be nice, but I don’t think I’m ready enough for that kind of responsibility.” Midoriya thought about this over & over today.

With his new hero work that he signed up for, he can’t be class rep, stay after school & attend other meetings, along with protecting people from some brainwashing supervillain. He had enough as it is. He couldn’t say that, of course, but he could explain that it would be too much & that Iida was the more responsible one for the job. 

“I-I don’t know what to say,” Iida said, smiling. “Thank you!” He cleared his throat almost breaking his usually stoic & strict personality. “Thank you for this opportunity & I won’t disappoint. Yaoyurozu, I look forward to working with you.”

She second in command smiled. “I know we’ll do great!” she exclaimed. 

* * *

“Y’know, that was kinda dumb at you. A nice gesture, but pretty dumb.” Bakugou was walking alongside Midoriya as they planned to do their homework together. 

“Yeah, I know, but I felt it was the right thing to do,” Midroiya replied. 

“Eh, I guess. But seriously though, class rep isn’t  _ that _ overwhelming. Especially with your work ethic.”

“I just think he’d be the best fit.”

“You’re just too damn nice for your own good, huh?”

Midoriya nodded. “That’s exactly the reason I gave you the pity vote!” He bopped his friend’s shoulder. 

“PITY VOTE?!” Bakugou yelled.

“Well I mean you didn’t exactly  _ convince _ anyone you deserved to win. I wanted to be nice!”

The two continued to bicker the rest of the way to Midroiya’s house. Well, it was more Bakugou getting mad & ranting while Midroiya laughed at his antics. But still, it wasn’t all too bad. In fact, school actually seemed to be going pretty good! Minus the villains of course. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh okay so this is a new AU, lemme know what you think of it! Also, I'll be posting a few drawing of my AU on my Instagram soon so if you wanna see the drawings & stuff, you can follow me there! @crazypyp
> 
> I always kinda get nervous when posting fan fiction, but I'm quite happy with this chapter. Sorry if it's a bit long though. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! & don't worry, the new chapter will be updated shortly cause I really don't wanna abandon this AU or fic too early since I got a lot of ideas for it! Specifically, the villains! :D


End file.
